Love or Lust
by Mrs.T Felton
Summary: Draco and Hermione are made Head boy and girl. Secret relationship's are formed . Family secret's revealed . Hermione's pureblood . and lots more Please read and Review Up for ADOPTION pm me for details.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, Hermione!"

"Hey Ginny!"

Ginny ran towards Hermione excitedly, jumping into the older girls arms just as she passed through the barrier of platform 9 ¾. Harry and Ron trailed behind her as they met their friend halfway. Looking on amused they ignored the desperate pleas of their friend to save her from the petite red head currently trying to strangle her.

"Hey guys, how was summer?" Hermione asked them with a smile as the red head released her grip on her friend.

Ron threw her an annoyed look and grumbled, "Fine."

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked Harry and Ginny as Ron pushed past her onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Nothing. He's just upset because Mum threatened to keep him home this year, and not let him come to Hogwarts," Ginny explained.

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"It's a long story," Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes. She clearly didn't want to explain it all, so Hermione decided to drop it and turned to Harry.

"So Harry, how was your summer? Did you go to Ron's?"

"Yeah, it was okay, I suppose. But I couldn't wait to get to the Burrow to see Gin- I mean, Ron." Harry looked towards Ginny, and Hermione could see his face turn slightly pink as he watched her long red hair flowing in the light breeze.

"Harry," Ginny said, turning to him, "quick! The train is about to leave." Harry quickly snapped out of his daze, and followed Hermione and Ginny as they quickly boarded the train to find Ron in the compartments.

Hermione was starting to think what it would be like to have a peaceful year at Hogwarts as Harry led the way, when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." Malfoy sneered. Looking past him Hermione noticed he was accompanied closely by Blaise Zabini, his best friend and to Hermione's dismay, Pansy.

"Sorry," Hermione said, looking away, but she couldn't help but quickly notice that he was still staring at her.

'Granger looks different this year; kind of cute,' Draco thought as he walked back to the Slytherin compartment, running his pale hand through his platinum, blonde hair. Blaise and Pansy followed closely behind.

Blaise pulled Draco to the side just before he entered the compartment, careful to let Pansy enter the compartment before them so they could talk in peace.

"Weaselette is looking pretty hot this year. And so is Granger," he whispered.

"Yeah, I suppose she's okay." Draco said as he entered the compartment before Blaise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank Merlin, that took ages," Draco said in exasperation as he heaved his trunk from the compartment, and out onto the cold, wet platform.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all entered the entrance hall, and waited for the 'Okay' from Professor McGonagall to enter the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny were talking loudly in the entrance hall, when Hermione caught Malfoy looking at her. Not with his usual, cold stare, but with a soft, welcoming look in his eyes. This made Hermione smile a little, causing Malfoy to look away, slightly blushing. Ginny began to stare at Hermione curiously.

"Were you staring at Malfoy?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"What? Uh, no!" Hermione cried, looking away from Ginny - who had a slight smirk on her face - and towards Professor McGonagall, who stood aside as the students filed into the Great Hall for the feast and sorting.

The sorting took longer then expected, and Hermione was growing tired and hungry. She politely clapped whenever a new student got sorted, expertly hiding her annoyance on how long this was taking. Sometimes she would casually glance over at the Slytherin table, and would find her brown eyes lock with a pair of silver ones, but would quickly shake it off, and watch the sorting drag on. Finally, it was over.

But before the feast was to begin, Dumbledore got to his feet for a few small words. "To the new students of Hogwarts I say welcome! And to our old friends, welcome back. Now before we finish up and let you become enchanted in our fabulous feast, I have a few announcements to make.

"First is to announce our new mission this year, which is to create a union between the houses. And to help us to accomplish this, I would like you to congratulate our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl, Hermione Granger."

The whole hall went silent at the thought of Malfoy having so much authority over them. Then there was an outburst of applause from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stared at Hermione, who had a look of shock and delight across her face.

"I knew you'd be the one to get that," said Ginny and Harry together as they beamed at her.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now for the rest of the announcements..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off as the doors leading to the entrance hall burst open, and Filch began limping down to the Headmaster with Mrs. Norris, his skeletal cat, at his heels.

"Headmaster, the Minister of Magic would like a word with you."

"Well, tell him I will be there in a moment. Argus, please escort the Minister to my office; I must finish here first." With that, Filch left the Great Hall at a run, wheezing and puffing, with Mrs. Norris at his heels once more.

"Well, I have some business to attend to, so I'll finish with these last words: pip, pip. Tut, tut." With these last words said, the dishes and plates across the four house tables filled with food of all sorts and shapes, and everyone began to eat. Afterwards, the timetables were handed out.

"Oh no... Double Potions with Snape first thing," said a disgusted Ron.

"And look," Harry spoke up, "History of Magic with Professor Binns straight after!"

After the timetables were handed out, Professor McGonagall called Hermione and Malfoy towards her as the Great Hall began to empty. Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was saying, "Sorry guys, I have to go. I need to see what McGonagall wants. I'll see you in a while." While over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was saying good-bye to Blaise and Pansy, when Pansy jumped at him, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Don't be too long, Drakiepoo." Malfoy kissed her on the cheek in return, and then left.

"Professor, were you looking for us?" Hermione asked as she walked up to the professor with Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, as you know you have been chosen as Head Boy and Girl. Now I would just like to show you to your common room, which only the both of you will share."

'I, Draco Malfoy, pure-blooded Slytherin must share a common room with... with... Mudblood Granger?" Malfoy thought as Professor McGonagall lead them to the seventh floor to the head suite.

"Now I will leave you two here, and goodnight ...Oh, wait! I almost forgot. You two must decide on a password, and repeat it to the portrait. That will be your password until another is chosen," said McGonagall, and left.

Hermione and Draco stood there, astounded. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence, "What shall we choose as our password?"

"I don't care. Whatever. Just choose, Granger. I haven't got all day to be waiting around here with you!"

"Okay, you don't need to be so rude about it." Hermione stepped towards the portrait and said, "Sugar quills." The portrait swung open to reveal a magnificent room. Malfoy walked in behind her, and they were both speechless as they gazed around at their new rooms. In their room they had: a small and cozy kitchen; a breathtaking common room with a blazing fire in the center of it; they also had an upstairs, where they each had their own rooms, which lead out onto a spectacular balcony; they also had a shared bathroom, which held a bath, a shower, and the other essentials in the form of a sink and toilet.

Hermione turned to Malfoy and quietly said, "Malfoy?"

"What is it, Granger?" Malfoy turned to face Hermione with a sneer on his face.

"Could we make an agreement to just ermm... well...?"

"Well, spit it out, Granger. As I said before, I don't have time for this, and I would like to leave before I reach old age and die."

"Oh... well, then could we just make an agreement to stay out of each others way, and just try to get along?" Hermione asked. As she said this, she noticed Malfoy was staring at her warmly. Hermione blushed scarlet, and turned away. Draco, realizing what he was doing, snapped back to his cold glare.

"Fine, Granger, but only inside this common room." He turned, and went to the bathroom to take a shower and go to bed.

Hermione decided to go check out her room, and read up on her new text books before their first class. 'Malfoy looks so hot when he's angry,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Wait... what am I thinking?' She shook the thought of Malfoy from her mind, and began her work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later, they were already nearing their first Hogsmeade trip, the amount of homework nearly doubled in size towards their previous year, and, believe it or not, Hermione was finding herself falling behind on her work - as she was much too busy with her Head Girl duties, and her rounds with Malfoy.

Early on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Hermione had planned to meet up with Harry, Ron and Ginny in the entrance hall so that they could walk down together. Hermione decided to go for a shower before going to find her friends. She collected her clothes from her room, and headed towards the washroom. As she walked by Malfoy's room, she had noticed no one was there.

'I wonder where Malfoy is...' Hermione stopped where she stood, and shook the thought from her mind. 'Why should I care where Malfoy is?' Hermione let all thoughts of Malfoy slip away, and she continued to walk to the washroom. There she stripped, and entered the shower. After a well deserve 45 minute shower, she put on her lace underwear and bra, and sprayed her body with a vanilla scented spray. Abruptly after, she began to dress.

As Hermione was leaving the bathroom when she was finished getting ready, she bumped into none other than Malfoy.

"Oh... um... sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Huh...? Oh, its okay, Granger. Just watch where you are going next time." Malfoy headed into his room to get ready for the trip.

Hermione walked down the stairs, wondering why Malfoy had been so polite to her, and walked out of the portrait to look for her friends. As expected, she found them in the entrance hall, awaiting her arrival.

Harry and Ron walked ahead as Hermione began to talk to Ginny. "So, how has living with Mal-ferret been?"

"It was okay. We kind of made a truce not to get in each others way while inside the common room, and he's usually in bed before I am or doesn't come back until I'm already asleep."

Ginny turned to Hermione with a smirk on her face. "Last night when you were looking at Malf-"

"I was not! I already told you that, Ginny."

"I know, but... well, do you think he's hot?"

"What...? Who, Malfoy? No! What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Oh... nothing... it's just... well, you seemed to be staring at him a lot last night, and I mean a lot! And he seemed to be checking you out as well. I could see him staring at you out of the corner of his eye... Maybe you two have... feelings for each other?"

"What? Me an... and... Malfoy? No way! We all know that's not true, and it will never be true!" Hermione could not bare the thought. After all, he was the one who constantly picked on Hermione, and called her a 'Mudblood'.

"Sure, okay. Well, we better get back up to the boys now. Come on, Hermione."

"Okay. Coming now."

Hermione kept thinking of what Ginny had said about Malfoy staring at her. 'What if Ginny is right about Malfoy and something happens between us?' Hermione thought. 'Wait ... this is Malfoy we're talking about! Draco Malfoy ... there is just no way!'

Hermione caught up with Ginny, Ron and Harry, and brushed her thoughts of Malfoy from her mind.

Later that day, the four friends found their way back up to Hogwarts castle from Hogsmeade, their arms full of sweets from Honey Dukes, and stink pellets from Zonkos. When they got back, they went straight to dinner.

Harry and Ron sat opposite Ginny and Hermione as they were about to eat, when somebody caught Hermione's eye, and had distracted her from all her surroundings.

It was Malfoy. He was staring at her from across the room at the Slytherin table. He seemed so transfixed, he didn't even blink. 'Granger sure does look nice lately,' Malfoy thought to himself. 'Wait ...this is Granger! Filthy, disgusting, Mudblood Granger... I shouldn't be thinking about her like this... or at all!

'Look at her... sitting over there with Potty, Weasel, and that Weaselette... thinking she's all perfect, with her perfect grades, and perfect friends, and her stupid perfect smile, and her horrible big, chocolate brown eyes, and her horrible small curves, thinking she's all perf...'.

Draco stopped as he realized what he was thinking.

"Hey, mate!" cried someone's voice, pulling him from his thoughts. It was Blaise. "Draco, are you listening to me?"

"What? Huh? Yeah, sure ...What were you saying?"

"What's up with you, mate? I have never seen you like this. You're barely talking, you haven't touched your food, and you keep ignoring Pan-" Blaise stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed Draco was not listening to a word he was saying. Blaise turned to look where Draco was staring, and turned to him with a small smile on his face as he noticed Draco was staring at Hermione Granger, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Ginny Weasley.

"Mate." Blaise shook Draco and said, "Draco, what's going on between you and Hermione?"

This seemed to wake Draco from some sort of trance, and he rounded on Blaise. "What…what about me and the mudblood? There is nothing going on between me and that filth!"

"Okay, Draco, calm down. I was just wondering, because you were staring at her for quite a while." He taunted.

"No, I was-"

"Drakie! Oh, Drakiepooo!" Pansy screeched all over the Great Hall, and jumped into Draco's lap. "I have been looking for you all over! Where have you been?"

"Nowhere, Pansy... just... just leave me alone."

"But Drakie-"

"But nothing, Pansy. I'm going to bed. See you around, Blaise."

"Bye, mate."

Soon after, Hermione decided she was ready for bed as well, and decided to go back to her common room.

"I'll talk to you guys in the morning. I have to go."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

They all stood up, and gave Hermione a hug. She bid them all good-bye, and left for her room.

Hermione left the Great Hall, and walked up the marble staircase to the seventh floor. She said the password when she reached her destination, and the portrait swung open to allow Hermione to enter.

When Hermione got in, she saw Malfoy asleep on the sofa, so she walked over to the vacant armchair facing him to read her text book and finish some homework. A while after, Hermione noticed she could not concentrate on her work as her eyes were constantly being drawn towards Malfoy.

"Mmmmmm." Malfoy had turned over onto his side, and his blanket fell off to reveal his extremely muscular body.

"Oh God!"

While Hermione was staring at his bare chest in awe, she hadn't realized Malfoy had awoken to find her staring at him.

"Like what you see, Granger?" he asked with a smirk, making her jump.

"Ehhh...emm ... I don't know what you mean, Draco. I was just getting my book from the floor. I... I dropped it. That's all," she replied back nervously.

"Oh, so it's Draco now? So I have the privilege to be called by my first name?" Draco looked up into Hermione's eyes, and smiled as he said this.

"No! Of course not, it was merely a slip of the tongue, Malfoy."

Draco had an idea he thought he might be able to win Hermione over after seeing her reaction when the blanket fell off of the sofa.

'Maybe... just maybe, I can slowly make her fall for me. But why wouldn't she want me? Everyone does," Draco thought to himself as he walked up the stairs, and into his room.

Hermione stood in the common room, staring after him, and thought to herself, 'He is hot, and I can't believe I called him Draco... but he's hot!"

Hermione put down her books, and went for a quick shower. Afterwards, Hermione left the bathroom, and went into her room to get dressed for bed. She had not realized she had left the door slightly open, and began to get dressed with her new lace underwear and bra at the same time Draco had gone into the bathroom to take a shower, and noticed Hermione left her door open. He was about to shut it, when he saw Hermione walking around her room with nothing but a lace underwear set on! Draco could not help but stare at her. She had lost a fair amount of weight, which produced small curves that Draco thought suited her nicely.

'Wow! The bookworm has got a great body." Draco shook himself of these thoughts, and shut the door into Hermione's room - quietly, so she would not notice. But just as he shut the door, Hermione reopened the door and shouted Expelliarmus, and Malfoy flew backwards. He could not move a muscle, for he was stunned with shock. Hermione stood over him with disgust written all over her face. She made sure Malfoy was going nowhere before walking back to her room, and grabbing her robe to tie around herself.

"How dare you! How dare you spy on me in my room! I should hex you back to the next century, and-" Hermione was cut off when she saw his face, and how sorry he looked. She just stared at him.

"I... I... I'm sorry, Hermi-"

"Leave it, Malfoy! Just forget it happened! Goodnight!" she snapped at him, and slammed the door behind her.

Hermione was so outraged that Draco was spying on her, that she could not sleep, and wanted to get a drink. On her way down, she bumped into Draco, and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Draco."

He smiled towards her, and leaned very close to her so that she could feel his breath on her neck, and he inhaled the smell off her. 'Vanilla.'

He slowly helped her up, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry about it, and I'm sorry about earlier." He shot her another warm smile, sending shivers down her spine and gave her goose bumps.

'How is he making me feel like this?' she asked herself.

Draco slowly leaned in to kiss her, but his efforts were met with disappointment as Hermione backed away from him and said, "No, Draco." She walked into the kitchen to get her drink, and went straight back to bed, leaving a very depressed Draco in her wake.

The next day, Hermione went down to breakfast, and was looking for Ginny to tell her everything that had happened the previous night.

When Hermione was leaving early in the morning, she had a quick shower, and made sure she left before she could run in to Draco again.

When Hermione finally found Ginny in the Library, Hermione began to tell her every little detail of what happened, and how she had caught Draco spying on her.

"I knew Draco was low, but not this l-"

"Wait, you call him 'Draco' now?" Ginny interrupted, followed by a smirk.

"Never mind that now. I can't help it... What will I do?"

"Hermione, I think Malfoy may have some serious feelings for you. Just keep an eye on him, okay? Wait, here comes Harry."

Harry walked over to Ginny, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and sat down. He turned to Hermione, and said, "Dumbledore asked me to give this to you Hermione." He handed her a folded note, with 'Miss Hermione and Mister Malfoy' scribbled across it.

"Oh, thanks Harry." Hermione opened the note, and it read:

Dear Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy,

I would like both of you to meet me in my office tomorrow evening

At six. I would like to discuss some important issues

With you concerning this years activities for the students. I would have liked to have

Briefed you on these matters on your first night, but sadly I have been

Curiously busy.

Signed, Albus Dumbledore

PS, I like Cockroach Clusters.

After Hermione read the note, she folded it back up, and headed to the Great Hall. Right when she entered, she walked over to Draco at the Slytherin table. As she walked over, there were hisses coming from the Slytherin's to show their outrage that she was anywhere near them.

"Draco," Hermione said quietly.

"What do you want?" Pansy screeched as she leaned over to kiss Draco on the lips. Hermione felt strange. It was as if something was welling up inside of her, and she wanted to attack Pansy for some unknown reason.

"Yes, Granger?" Draco shot her a smile quickly before Pansy could see him do it.

"I asked you what did you want, Mudblood?" Pansy cried as she stood up to confront Hermione.

"Don't call her that, Pansy!" Draco shot at the Slytherin girl.

Draco was about to pull Pansy back down and tell her to shut up, when Hermione brought herself up to her full height and said, "It's none of your business, Parkinson, so sit down and shut your mouth before I hex you into oblivion!"

Draco stood there in shock as Pansy sat down on the bench with a huff, and Hermione handed Draco the folded parchment. "It's from Dumbledore." She smiled at Draco, and walked away.

After breakfast, they all had classes, and went their separate ways. Harry and Ron went to Divination, while Ginny went to D.A.D.A. After their prolonged good-byes, Hermione realized she was late for class, and went straight to Greenhouse 4 where she muttered a rushed apology to Professor Sprout, and began her work. A minute or so passed, and Draco suddenly stormed into the Greenhouse, muttering his own apology.

Professor Sprout turned to him with narrow eyes. "Since yourself and Miss Granger feel that you can come to class whenever you wish, and since partners have already been assigned, you shall be assigned to work together for the rest of the year. Understand ... is there any problems?" she finished coolly.

Draco and Hermione both nodded their heads to show that they had understood, and silently began to do their assignments, which was to remove and collect the puss from the Bubotubers.

"Why where you late?" Draco shot at Hermione

"Oh... I was just finishing up talking to- wait a minute. Why were you late?"

"Oh, just taking care of some business, that's all."

Twenty minutes later, Draco and Hermione were talking as if they were old friends. Pansy seeing this did not approve of a mudblood talking to her Draco in such a friendly manner and decided to take action.

After collecting all of the puss from the Bubotubers, Draco and Hermione were still talking quietly, while Pansy and Arietta, Pansy's best friend, made plans to teach Granger a lesson that Draco was off limits to everybody except her.

"Who can tell me what would happen if you drank a Potion brewed with mandrake root? Anybody? Come on, now, this is easy review." Professor Sprout looked around the classroom. No hands were up. "Can anybody at all tell me?" Pansy shot her hand up, an evil grin on her face. "Yes, Miss Parkinson...?"

"If you drank a Potion brewed with...," Pansy and Arietta were suppressing their laughter as best as they could, "...mandrake root...," more suppressed giggles, "...you would... turn as... ugly and fat as... Granger!" Pansy and Arietta burst into screams and screeches of laughter.

"That is quite enough girls! 20 points from Slytherin! Anybody else want to have a try?" Hermione's hand shot up. "Go ahead, Miss Granger."

Hermione, fighting back the tears that were forming, began, "When brewed it can be used to... to... it can be used to return people who have been petrified back to their original state." Slowly, tears fell down Hermione's face onto the table, when Pansy went one step too far.

"Awe, look. The little mudblood is crying." Arietta was in tears from the laughter, and while Professor Sprout was dealing with Arietta, Pansy knocked the Bubotuber puss all over the table and onto Hermione's arms and legs, causing huge, puss filled and painful boils to form on Hermione's skin. Pansy and Arietta were now on the floor, holding their sides from laughing at Hermione's desperate attempt to remove the puss from her skin.

Professor Sprout began to shout after watching the scene unfold. "Pansy! Arietta! Report to your head of house immediately, and another 20 points from Slytherin... each!"

Draco could still hear them laughing as Hermione was crying. Suddenly, he shouted, "Shut up, Parkinson, and just leave the class... now!"

To Pansy's annoyance, Draco asked permission to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing, and lifted her into his arms to carry her there.

As Draco left the Greenhouse with Hermione in his arms, he was closely followed by Pansy who was shrieking, "Why are you helping her! She's just a filthy Mudblood, and you have me! That's all you'll ever need!" As this was said, Draco snapped and turned towards Pansy with Hermione crying into his shoulder from the pain, and retorted with, "Pansy, it's over... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I don't want to see you ever again, and I mean it."

"But Drakiepoo-"

"I don't have time for this Parkinson, this was low even for you!" he hissed vehemently.

As Draco walked up the marble staircase, he heard Hermione mumble, "You didn't have to do this."

"I know. Just relax, okay? We're nearly there."

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" Draco cried rushing into the Hospital Wing with Hermione slung over his shoulder. He gently dropped her onto one of the vacant beds. "Quick! It's Hermione! She is covered in Bubotuber puss!"

"How did this happen?" questioned Madame Pomfrey as she rushed out of her back office.

Draco began retelling the story with fine detail, when Hermione whispered, "Thank you, Draco... for everything."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can repay me later," he said with a mysterious smirk on his face. And with that, Draco was gone from the room, leaving Hermione to feel quite alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Harry, Ron and Ginny had gone to the hospital wing to see Mione after they heard what Pansy had done to her and how Draco had come to the rescue and brought her to Madam Pomfrey.

"Mione are you ok, we were so worried." said a nervous Ron.

"I'm fine, but Madame Pomfrey said I won't be able to leave here for another week, until I can get rid of all these boils!"

Ron made a quick movement toward Hermione and gave her a huge hug, "Oh Ronald do be carful!" Hermione shouted as Ron quickly let go of her and Hermione turned towards Ginny and Harry.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny, how are you?"

"Never mind us how are you, you must have been bored silly sitting up here?" Ginny said looking around at the blank white walls of the hospital wing.

"Actually someone has been visiting me quite allot, Draco " as Hermione said this she knew it was a mistake as she seen the wild expression run across Ron and Harry's faces.

While Ginny just gave Hermione a smile and whispered "I want to hear all about it."

"WHAT... What was Malfoy doing up here?" Ron shouted outraged.

"Oh ... What do you think Ronald he was visiting, just like you are? Ronald didn't you ever think about the fact that I could have more friends than you three, No offence Harry or too you Ginny".

"Bu... but... its Malfoy were talking about Draco Malfoy ... the boy who is always calling you a mudblood and who never misses a chance to make our lives at Hogwarts miserable." Ron retorted angrily.

"And who do you think brought me here Ronald ..." Ron stood there, staring at Hermione dumbfounded.

"Exactly Ronald you don't know ... and for your information Draco was the one who carried me hear ... He's ...He changed!"

"Doubt it" Ron retorted.

Before Hermione could say anything else Harry and Ginny jumped in "Come on we have transfiguration now we better leave Mione to get some rest."

"Yes Ronald we should leave Harry's right."

"Ok" Ron mumbled as he trailed out of the hospital wing defeated , Harry and Ginny Followed a few moments later after saying there goodbyes to Hermione.

Halfway down the corridor Ginny stopped with a jolt shouting "WAIT" without waiting for her brother and friend she turned on her heal and walked swiftly back down the corridor forgetting the two behind her.

"What is it Ginny" Harry called down the corridor, not quite sure she could still her him.

"Oh I left my book in the Hospital wing you two go ahead I'll catch up." Ginny called back before walking the rest of the way back towards the hospital wing.

"Ok just don't be too long." Ron called more to himself than Ginny since she was already out of sight.

"Ron?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Did Ginny even have a book?"

"Dunno mate."

3873482734928

"Mione" Ginny ran towards Hermione.

"What are you doing back here?" Hermione asked confused but happy to see her only girl friend.

"Oh I forgot my book." She said taking the empty seat by the side of Hermione's bed.

"What book, you didn't bring one with you." Hermione said looking around for the book.

"That's not important right now." Ginny said waving away Hermione's question. "So ... tell me everything."

"About what?" Hermione looked puzzled as she stared at Ginny.

"You know what" Ginny hinted winking at her bookworm friend.

"Oh you mean the visits from Draco, there's not really much to tell but I'm expecting him some time before class he said he would come visit." Hermione said pausing, turning her head away from her friend afraid what she said next would cause her friend to hate her. "Ginny I think I'm starting to fall for Malfoy."

"What you like Malfoy. I KNEW IT." Ginny exclaimed jumping from her chair knocking it to the ground and dancing happily on the spot.

Hermione looked over at Ginny with a smirk on her face; although she was a little scared seeing the girl so happy about her feeling's for Malfoy. Opening her mouth to voice her concerns she was interrupted by someone at the door clearing their throat and announcing their presence.

"Granger, am I interrupting anything, because I can come ba..."

"NO its ok I was just leaving." Ginny shouted excitedly before calming herself down and saying her goodbyes to Draco and Mione and left leaving them alone.

"SO how are you feeling, Dumbledore rescheduled our meeting until next week." Draco said very brusquely.

"Fine thanks to you." Hermione said trying to keep the blush from staining her cheeks crimson.

Draco began to move closer to Hermione apprehensively, he was still not sure about her feelings for him if there were any at all and didn't want to risk anything by making a move now. Staring into her chocolate brown eyes he took another step closer, situating himself on the side of her bed he took hold of her hand, caressing it with his thumb. He leaned down watching the blush stain her cheeks and her breath catch in her throat. Smirking slightly he closed the distance between them about to kiss her when they heard someone shuffling down the corridor making them jump apart. Draco moved from the bed and took a step back keeping himself at an appropriate distance.

Before Draco or Hermione could say anything more to each other Madam Pomfrey came out and told Draco to leave immediately or he would be late for class.

Draco looked back at Hermione and gave her a wink, which made her beam at him and he left.

Outside the Hospital wing Draco heard someone running towards him screaming "DRAKIE ... Oh DRAKIEPOO."

"Oh no, not Pansy ... please don't let it be Pansy " Draco said to himself but sub-consciously knew it couldn't be anyone but her. Looking in the direction the shout had come from, Pansy was indeed running towards him before stopping in front of him eyes fluttering in what she must have thought a seductive manner and said

"What were you doing in the hospital wing? I hope it wasn't to see that disgusting mudblood."

"Pansy what I do and who I visit are none of your business, so I suggest that you keep your abnormally large nose to yourself." He snapped.

"Is something going on between you and that ... that mudblood!" Pansy screeched at Draco in hysterics.

"NO of course not Parkinson and even if there was I wouldn't tell you, now please remove yourself from my presence."

"But Draco?"

And Draco left leaving a hysterical Pansy in tears.

7346873460283

A week passed and it was the day Hermione was finally being released from the hospital wing. Ginny, Harry and Ron along with a few other Gryffindor's had decided to wait for her so that they could all walk down to dinner together and catch up on everything that had happened. They had tried multiple times to sneak Hermione out of the hospital wing but Madame Pomfrey had caught them each time. So here they were standing outside the hospital wing waiting for Ginny to bring her out. Everyone talking outside suddenly went quite when Hermione's voice reached their ears.

"Ginny I want to go see Harry and Ron; I haven't seen them in ages. Will

You just hurry up."

"You sure it's Harry and Ron your in such a hurry to see." Ginny said elbowing her friend in the side with a sly glint in her eyes.

Ginny grabbed a hold of her friends arm and dragged her out of the infirmary ignoring her indignant spluttering that of course it was Harry and Ron she wanted to see. Walking straight out into the corridor Hermione stopped shocked to see all her friends here to see her out.

When they finally caught of Hermione standing behind Ginny shocked they shouted "SURPRISE"

Hermione was speechless "What's all this for?"

"Oh nothing special we just wanted to welcome you back, I… We've missed you." As Ron said this he was blushing fiercely and his ears started turning red.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug then went to talk to Ginny and Parvati as they walked down the corridor towards the great hall, everyone talking amicably.

"Harry, Harry, did you see that she smiled at me and gave me a hug." Ron gushed.

"Oh Ron why don't you just tell Mione that you love her, everybody knows you've been in love with her since our first year " Harry exclaimed in annoyance.

"But ... bu ... what everyone knows ... how, Am I that obvious?"

"Ehh... Yes Ron you are "Harry laughed and they walked over to join the girls and have some fun.

Sitting down at the table beside Hermione, Ron was completely oblivious to the fleeting looks Hermione was sending across the hall to the Slytherin ice prince.

Later that evening Hermione was back in the common room with all her friends and they were all having a small party to welcome back there favorite book worm. Deciding she had enough of this party she moved over to the portrait hole, brushing off people questions and her friends protests that she was leaving. Just as she got to the door, a voice called out behind her stopping her in her tracks.

"Mione do you want to, maybe take a walk with me, its just I wanted to tell you something." Ron said twisting his hands nervously, steadily avoiding any eye contact.

"Well ... ok Ronald, I'm leaving now so hurry up."

Ron walked with Hermione outside the common room and down the corridor. "Mione I really need to tell you something, something I have wanted to tell you since our first year" he said stopping Hermione with a hand on her wrist.

"I Love You Hermione I always have" Ron said blushed furiously.

"Oh, Ronald" Hermione groaned taking a careful step back putting a little more space between them before saying anything. Hermione stood staring at him for a moment her forehead creased in worry, thinking furiously how she was going to answer him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly when she didn't say anymore after a few minutes.

"Uh…Ron, I really, I appreciate your feelings for me I do but, I'm sorry I don't feel the same way." She said slowly and carefully as if tasting the words on her tongue before she said them.

"Hermione please give me a chance, I've loved you since first year can't you give me this one chance."

"I'm sorry Ron I really am but I don't have any feelings towards you other than friends, I never have. You're more like my brother if anything." Hermione said taking a step around him so she could walk away.

"Hermione please one chance that's all I ask, just to prove myself." He begged, moving to stand directly in front of her so she couldn't walk past him.

Sighing Hermione ran a hand through her hair tiredly, she had left the common room for some air and a bit of peace and quiet and now she was faced with this. Taking a deep breath she thought about Draco and what she was about to do. Heaving a heavy sigh she turned to face Ron completely.

"Fine Ron, one chance, but I can't guarantee anything will come of this." She said solemnly regretting her words more and more as they flowed from her mouth. "But remember we are not going out not…yet." She finished, a lump forming in her throat making it very hard to swallow.

"Thank you Hermione thank you, I promise you. You won't regret it." He said nearly bouncing in excitement.

Hermione walked past Ron and left him to walk back to the common room with a huge grin splitting his face. Watching him disappear into the common room Hermione broke out into a run down the corridor in the opposite direction.

3289429

Hours later Hermione stumbled into the heads common room her hair tussled and eyes red. She had gone straight to the astronomy tower and sat there for hours thinking over exactly what she had agreed to and what she was going to do now with the situation with Draco and Ron. She really didn't like Ron, she hadn't been lying but she had to at least give him a chance, maybe she could learn to love him with time.

Heading over towards the stairs that lead to her room she kept walking until she got to her room. Locking the door behind her she stripped her clothes, donning a silk robe she knocked gently on the door leading to the shared bathroom herself and Draco shared. Waiting for a minute she got no answer and pushed the door open before locking it on both sides so that Draco could not walk in on her later. Showering Hermione just let the hot water run down her shoulders, burning, but she didn't care, she was lost in a daze, she wanted to give Ron a chance but she knew she could never love him, her growing feelings for Draco would see to that, but he was her best friend.

An hour later Hermione climbed out of the shower and dried her self off and then setting her wand on her hair drying that as well. Wrapping a towel around her body she unlocked the door on her side and moved into her room to get dressed for bed. Sighing she walked over to her mirror flopping down onto the stool in front of her armoire and grapping a comb before pulling it through her thick golden locks. Lifting the comb again she stopped mid stroke as a knock came to the door.

"Mione" It was Draco, what did he want Hermione thought standing and scrambling towards the door, before remembering herself and the situation she was in. Making sure her robe was tied tightly around her waist, as she was only wearing her underwear underneath, she moved towards her bedroom door. Placing her hand on the door she unlocked it and pulled it open to reveal Draco standing in there in all his perfection.

"Hi Draco, did you need something?" she asked softly.

"You look Amazing!" Draco blurted out before he could catch himself. Internally he was scolding himself he couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. He was wondering if she was going to hex him at any moment and prepared himself for the attack.

But to Draco's surprise she just smiled to him with a twinkle in her eyes, and said "Thanks" Draco was staring at Hermione for a moment or two when he realized what he had come up for.

"Oh Hermione, Dumbledore sent a note he would like us to come to his office immediately he says its urgent."

"Ok I'll be there now I just need to finish here I'll follow you down"

Draco went downstairs and into the common room where he sat waiting for Hermione, when she finally came down they walked to Dumbledore's office in silence, said the password and began ascending the steps to Dumbledore's office .Hermione knocked on the huge oak door and pushed it open .

"Professor are you here?" Hermione spoke nervously as she walked in the room, with Draco following closely behind.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, good evening please take a seat."

Dumbledore was walking towards them from the upper balcony of his office, his long white hair and beard swaying as he walked.

"Good evening professor, how are you?" she asked politely, seeing as it was the right thing to do in the presence of a professor.

"Very well Ms Granger, Thank you for asking. Now... down to business, as you know I have called the both of you hear as a matter of urgency, and as I am sure you are both aware that the Halloween ball is coming ever closer. It is the Heads job to Decorate the Great hall for the event, Now I will be entrusting with you both a folder containing design plans and some helpful hints for the decorations given by some of our prefects, and there are also all the necessary spells and charms you might need to help you accomplish your goal. Is there any questions you would like to ask about the matter at hand?"

"No professor I think you have already answered everything we need to know " Draco said as he turned to Hermione to see if there was any type of retaliation or disagreement with this comment, but there was none. They both nodded there understanding to professor Dumbledore and stood up to leave for there common room.

"Thank you Professor and goodnight" They chanted.

Just before they were about to shut the door Dumbledore had called them back "Mr. Malfoy Ms Granger." Dumbledore was now standing at his desk the twinkle in his eye now more prominent and the moons rays dancing gloriously in his hair and beard "Before I forget the Theme for the Halloween Ball will be Masquerade ... yes that will be all, you may go."

"Thank you again Professor and goodnight."

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the heads common room enjoying the peaceful bliss of the night, with the fire crackling and the flames dancing happily in the fireplace.

After a few moments Draco began staring at Hermione who was sitting across from him, he noticed how pretty she really looked without all those heavy books in her hands and without some type of school work under her nose, pressuring her. He finally snapped out of his daze When Hermione's book fell to the ground with a loud thump and he realized what he had been doing.

Draco and Hermione both leaned down to get the book "I can get it myself Draco."

"Well sorry for trying to help." As he sat up he sat beside Hermione staring into her big brown eyes on the couch, he could notice the heat in the room had increased substantially since they arrived, and a small droplet of sweat rolled down Hermione's face landing right beside her upper lip. Draco leaned forward and traced his right hand down the side of her face with his index finger and finally wiping the droplet of sweat and tracing it across her lips.

Hermione placed her hand on top of Draco's and pulled him closer to her, as she did this neither of them realized what they were doing as Draco pushed Hermione back onto the couch and pinned her hands above her head. He leaned in towards Hermione and engaged her in a passionate kiss and releasing her hands which she then ran through his platinum blonde hair.

"I shouldn't be doing this; I told Ron I would give him a chance." Hermione was thinking furiously to herself, but she couldn't help but comply to Draco's first move as she had never been kissed like this before. Never by Victor, Or Ron or any other, this was different there was fire and passion behind this kiss. After what seemed like a life time they both surfaced (most likely for air) they looked at each other for a moment, she stared into his eyes no longer were they the cold grey eyes that she was used to but warm eyes that she noticed had a hint of blue in them. He stared back into her large chocolate brown eyes in silence.

When Hermione could no longer bear the silence she said "What now?"

Draco turned away from her to think for a moment and turned back to look at her "I'm willing to give this a try if you are?" He said as he stared into her eyes as she still laid on her back on the couch, Hermione sat up reaching a hand out to gently cup Draco's cheek caressing it lovingly with her thumb and said "I want to give this ...us a try."

After a few moments in silence Hermione turned to Draco and said "What about Ron ...and Pansy they have to know?" Hermione was looking at Draco with fear in her bright brown eyes but with a hint of defiance as she was afraid Ron would find out, but she definitely wanted to be with Draco...it felt good to be with him ...it felt right like she was meant to be with him.

"We will tell them when they need to know " Draco said before he turned to her and seeing the look on her face said "Don't worry everything will work out ok" he leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek then bade her goodnight .

As he walked to his room Hermione sat on the couch staring after him and thinking "What have I done, I can't believe this, I'm with Ron now, Or at least I said I'd give him a chance, what will he say when he finds out I have only been with him a few hours, but wait I love Draco."

Hermione walked up the staircase and into her room in silence as she thought furiously to herself about what she could say to Ron if he ever found out, he would be hearth broken, and she sat on her bed thinking. Later that night Hermione began to fall into a deep sleep and was soon completely unconscious.

Early the next morning Hermione awoke and took a shower before getting ready for her first lesson with the Slytherin's. Quickly getting dressed she walked down the stairs, looking around the common room she spotted Draco on the couch and made a bee line towards him. She stopped just as she reached the couch, noticing that he was reading a book. Staring for a moment she moved around the couch taking a seat beside him, careful not to interrupt.

"Good morning" She said with a smile.

Draco looked up from his book offered her a small smile and leaned over kissing her on the cheek and said "Good morning"

Hermione moved to the chair opposite to grab her book bag before settling back beside Draco and began to do some morning studying. Draco turned to her with a smile on his face "Don't you ever and I mean ever stop studying?"

"Actually yes, I do." she replied with a slight smirk.

"Well why don't you prove it and come over here for a little fun."

Hermione could see the lust swirling in Draco's eyes and leaned over to him pushing him back against the chair, leaning down so her breath brushed over his cheek lightly. "You wish, Malfoy."

Smirking Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows, staring directly into her defiant brown eyes, before pushing himself up again putting most of his weight on one arm so his mouth was directly beside her ear. "Don't make me have to force you." He whispered sending a shiver down Hermione's back.

"Are you threatening me Draco?" She purred.

"No Granger, just tempting you." Hermione hit Draco across the chest playfully and began to pack up her stuff as it was now 08:45 and if she did not leave now she would be late for sure.

"Hermione ... wait I'll walk down with you."

Draco and Hermione walked to DADA together and separated when they got to the corner before the classroom so nobody would suspect anything especially their friends. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron who kissed Hermione on the cheek, and Draco walked over to Blaise as he was no longer on good terms with Pansy, though she acts as if nothing happened. When it was time for class they were all beginning to wonder where the new professor was, but before anyone could say anything Professor Binns floated through the door and told them to enter. They all found there seats as Professor Binns called for silence.

"Your new DADA teacher has been delayed for today so I will be taking over today's lessons" everyone was looking around with a look of horror on there faces as they knew that any class thought by Professor Binns was bound to be a boring one .

While everyone in the class was in deep whispered conversations with their neighbors including Harry and Ron, Draco and Hermione were staring at each other transfixed. Hermione looked around the classroom covertly making sure that no one could see what she was doing and handed Draco something. It was long and pale like a string of flesh, looking at it more carefully he noticed it was one of the twins set's of extendable ears. Draco looking confused for a moment before he held his end to his ear while Hermione whispered "I feel like having a little fun what about you." before Draco could give an answer Hermione's hand was raised "May I go to the Lavatory Professor?" she asked very politely "What ... oh very well Ms. granger do hurry up." as Hermione stood up to leave the classroom she flashed Draco a sly smile and left. Not long after did Draco leave the classroom to find Hermione outside.

"You took long enough... you said you wanted to have some fun." She smiled at him, but before she could finish what she was saying Draco had pinned her against the wall and engaged her in a passionate kiss, Draco released one of Hermione's hands which she ran through his soft platinum hair, he began kissing her neck and massaging her neck with his tongue though lightly so he would not leave a mark but hard enough to give them both pleasure.

Draco kissed her again stopping only long enough to catch his breath and to whisper in her ear

"I told you, you wanted me." Hermione laughed and said "You followed me Draco." as she said this he began kissing her more passionately again when they were interrupted by a very Umbridge like cough. They turned around to see who it was they saw it was Draco's best friend Blaise who said "So this is what you've been doing in your spare time." Blaise was trying very hard to hold in his laughter when he saw the look of annoyance on Draco's face "Sorry am I eh... interrupting something?"

"Yes you are." Draco snapped back at Blaise as he released Hermione's other hand. Hermione had a look of embarrassment all over her face, when Blaise turned to them and said;

"Don't worry I wont say anything, I thought there was something going on between you too, but you guys should really be getting back to class now its nearly over.

After those last words Blaise Re-entered the class room, and this time Hermione pulled Draco towards her and began kissing him with one hand in his hair and the other on his muscular chest, after what seemed like forever they parted and Hermione kissed him on the cheek and went back to class followed a few moments later by Draco.

When Hermione sat down Ron was asking what had taken her so long, so she just said "oh ...the Lavatory was out of order that's all Ronald."

While over at Draco's table he was being bombarded with questions from his friend Blaise "I knew something was going on between you too, does Pansy know?" Blaise asked with smile of satisfaction on his face "I want to know everything" Just as Draco was about to confide in his friend the events of the last night the bell rang and Draco and Blaise had to pack up when Draco stopped him and said "I'll tell you everything later ok" Just as he finished talking to Blaise, Pansy walked over to Draco and was looking very upset "Drakie-poo I haven't seen you in a whole week, are you avoiding me, Where have you been?" he looked at Pansy in disgust and said "I'm not avoiding you Parkinson but I did tell you one thing"

"What is it Drakie-poo?" she simpered.

"Stay away from me" he hissed, as soon as he said this he stormed from the classroom leaving a very distraught Pansy.

Later that evening at dinner Hermione walked into the Great Hall looking for Ginny and found her at the Gryffindor table talking to Harry and Ron. Hermione walked over to them and Ron stood up to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey Mione. Where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages."

"Hey guys, Oh just studying Ronald and I've been busy, you do know its only 5 months till N.E.W.T.S" Hermione smiled at them, while Ginny turned to Hermione with a suspicious look on her face.

Hermione sat beside Ginny at the Gryffindor table while Harry and Ron were talking and whispered in Ginny's ear "Will you come back to my common room after dinner I need to tell you something" Ginny look at Hermione slightly confused "Its about Draco" Hermione whispered in urgently.

After a hurried Dinner Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to Ron and Harry so they could get to the heads common room as quickly as possible. "Where are you two heading off to?" Harry and Ron asked curiously

"Just going to have a girl's night Ronald I would invite you but that defeats the whole purpose of a girls night so ... goodnight."

"Oh ...ok" Ron looked confused but kissed Hermione anyway and said goodbye.

When Hermione and Ginny got to Hermione's room, Hermione locked the door behind them and watched as Ginny jumped on her bed making herself comfortable for what she knew was going to be a long talk.

"So what did you need to tell me that was so urgent, that we needed to leave dinner early?" Ginny asked leaning forward legs crossed Indian style with her elbows leaning on her knees and her head in her hand.

"Draco kissed me last night." Hermione said breathlessly remembering the kiss from the night before. Suddenly remembering why she had called Ginny there in the first place she slid to the ground with a groan.

"What ... you mean Draco Malfoy ... he...he kissed you, OMG. I knew there was something going on." Ginny had a huge smile on her face "Tell me everything"

"Ok ... well I already told you about Draco kissing me last night, well... after that we both agreed to give this a try ... well us a try and During DADA Draco followed me outside of the room and pinned me against the wall and started kissing me and if that wasn't bad enough Blaise came out of the class and saw us...oh Ginny what will I do?"

Ginny tried her hardest to hold in her giggles long enough to show Hermione some support "Well Hermione do you still love Ron, because it's not fair on him if you're just stringing him along and its not fair to Draco either."

"Well ... I told Ron that I would give him a chance, but I told him I had no feelings for him, maybe I could you know grow to love him."

"Ron has been telling everyone that your both in love and have been since you agreed to be his girlfriend." Ginny stated a little confused.

"I love Draco... oh Ginny I don't know what I want ..." Hermione's Voice trailed off as she was talking to Ginny.

While downstairs Draco had just got in with Blaise, they were both having the same conversation "So Draco, are you going to tell me what's been going on?"

"Well it all started the other day when Granger and I kissed and well you know what happened after so, there's not really much to tell." Draco turned away from Blaise and walked over to sit on the couch staring into the fire "So Draco what are you going to do about Pansy she is not going to give up easily."

"Well, I'm not going to do nothing, I don't want anything to do with her anymore and ... Draco was cut off when Ginny and Hermione came out of her room and walked into the common room, past Blaise and Draco without a word to either one of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ginny." Hermione gave Ginny a hug and Ginny whispered in her "Everything will be ok, but if anything else happens tell me so ... we can figure your next move."

"Ok goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight." and Ginny left.

After Ginny had gone Hermione walked to where Draco and Blaise where sitting in front of the fire and she sat beside Draco with Blaise sitting across from them.

"I suppose you have been telling him everything." Hermione asked Draco

"Well yes the same way you've been telling weaselette everything." Draco shot at her with a smirk on his face, which used to annoy Hermione so much, which she now thought was quite cute.

"Don't call her that Draco she happens to be my best friend." but before Draco or Hermione could say anything else in retaliation Blaise said "So I guess you guys are serious about this." with a look on his face Hermione had not expected, it was neither a look of foreboding nor Disgust he was smiling, he was almost laughing while saying this.

"Yes we are" Draco shot at him and Hermione nodded in agreement, Blaise stood up and walked to the portrait hole with Draco.

Just before Blaise left he whispered to Draco "I don't know what you see in her mate, she's too goody goody, but ... good luck anyways." before he left Draco said

"That's what you think" and he let Blaise leave with a look of confusion and amusement on his face.

Draco walked back towards Hermione and sat on the couch, where he asked her to join him.

"Sorry Draco I'm going for a shower then I'm going to do some studying."

She started to walk away when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him making Hermione looked into his eyes and see the lust in his eyes that she had seen in DADA. Draco pushed Hermione onto the couch while he propped himself over her and whispered in her ear

"You want me Granger." he whispered making Hermione smile.

"Maybe Draco, but you're not getting your way with me." Hermione Kissed Draco on the lips and left him, as she walked up the stairs he called after her playfully "Any room in that shower for one more? "

"You wish Malfoy, you just keep dreaming ok" she smiled at him and left.

**AN: ** Hey chapter two and I just finished fixing it up a little, generally fixing a lot of the spelling and so on lol. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**AN : Heya Everyone **Sorry I havent updated in a while you know school and homework, I have bin quite busy with upcoming exams aswell .

I hope you enjoy this chapter , i have been planning this chapter for a while but havent gotten around to actually writing it .

XxXxX ENJOY XxXxX please R and R

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Morning before the ball was a very busy day for Hermione and Draco ,even though it was a Friday , they both had to prepare the Great hall and completely transform it to accommodate its theme of midnight fright , of course they had everything planned out beforehand but had been completely preoccupied .

Hermione awoke to somebody shaking her shoulder gently,it was Draco sitting on the side of her bed ,

"Good morning "

" awwwhhhhh , Morning Draco ",

" M'ione , Professor Dumbledore is down stairs , Remember the ball , we have to decorate the Great hall ?".

"Oh ... I forgot all about it , wait ill be down now ",

Hermione jumped out of the comfort of her warm bed ran into the washroom and took a quick shower and began to dress , she was wearing a black knee length skirt with a pink top which was slightly torn in places , but complimented her figure well ,and knee length boots with a slight heel .

A few minutes later Hermione ran down the stairs to see Professor Dumbledore and Draco deep in conversation about the plans for the Ball, Dumbledore looked up when he noticed Hermiones presence .

" Ah ...Mrs Granger so good to see you. Mr Malfoy here was just telling me all about your plans for the Ball and may I say I am astounded you found any time to arrange all of this. "

Hermione looked over at Draco and the Professor and smiled , awkwardly .

" I'm so sorry Professor I ...well had a rough night last night and didn't get much sleep ."

" It is quite fine Ms Granger it is expected that you be slightly tired with all the Hard work you have both been doing , and you will be pleased to know that classes will be ending early today on account for the Halloween ball , an..."

" What " Hermione interrupted Professor Dumbledore looking confused " There was no notice saying we were to finish classes early today !",Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore," Oh , Sorry Professor ,"

" As I was saying , before Ms Granger interrupted ", Dumbledore looked towards Hermione with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye that was very prominent by the fire side , "classes will be ending around 2 to give everyone plenty of time to be ready for the ball ",

Draco Had not spoken since Hermione had come downstairs , Which was very unusual for him ," Are you ok , Draco ? " Hermione and Dumbledore turned to Draco .

" What ...huh ... oh yes Sorry Hermione , Sorry Professor , I have allot on ,my mind right now , So are we going to the Great Hall to Decorate it now or later ?"

" Ah... Very good question Mr Malfoy but no we will not be starting now , I will give the announcement at breakfast today then straight after you can get to work while everyone else attends class as usual , Any questions ...No .

For our second piece of business I would like you both to tell me how you will be decorating the great Hall , as I can see here the jobs will be divided between you both ?."

"Yes Professor , we have decided that i will be in charge of the main decorations and draco will be in charge of refreshments ,

The Great Hall will be a midnight blue with silver running through it the ceiling will be enchanted black as velvet with specks of glitter

shinning in the backround ,there will be bats flying around the great hall with candles and pumpkins illuminating the dark dancefloor

,there will also be some very realistic sculptures placed around the Great Hall which will be charmed to scare anyone who walks

within a foot of the sculptures."

"Ah Miss Granger I see you and Mr Malfoy have done an excelent job planning this year and have put alot of thought and effort into this ball, now if we are finished here I will leave you two to organize everything for you clases later this morning ."

"Professor before you go,who will be tending to the decorating of the Great Hall apart from Draco and Myself ?."

" No-one Miss Granger there will not be any other students acompanying you and Mr Malfoy but I will be helping you with your task ...well if there is nothing else good day to you both ! ."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was time to decorate the Hall , Dumbledore had just made the announcement and everyone else was making there way slowly to class .

After Hermione , Draco , and Dumbledore had finished decorating the Hall for the Ball later that evening , Dumbledore had giver Hermione and Draco permission to take the rest of their classes off as it was 1 o'clock and classes would be finishing at two anyway .

As the Head Boy and Girl made there way back to their shared common room ,discussing the details of the evenings events Hermione turned to Draco rather sharply .

" Draco how can we go to the ball together ?, Ron is sure to ask me and you know Pansy will never give up on you ".

"We can tell them both that it is Dumbledore's wishes that the Head Boy and Girl accompany each other to the ball to promote House Unity ,

they will never suspect anything . You have to talk to Ron, Hermione and you need to tell him that Dumbledore wants us to go together,And I will tell Pansy ."

" Well ok but im not sure Ron will believe me . What if he can tell that I am lying to him ?, What if he finds out about you and me dating ?.

Oh Draco what are we going to do ?."

Draco moved closer to Hermione pulling her body closer to his while wraping his arms around her slender waist , Draco then kissed her on her delicate lips and whispered in her ear .

" Don't worry love , everything will work out you just need to calm down ."

They stayed in that position for a while with Draco's arms wrapped thightly around her waist as if he would never let her go . They were both enjoying this time together in the peace and quiet as they held eachother close , until...

There was a knock on there common room door it was Ron , And he couldn't have picked a better time to interupt.

" I will be there in a moment Ronald., Draco what will I do ?, he's here we were supposed to meet Harry at the Quiditch pitch before lunch, what will I say to him ?."

" Calm down will you , just go outside to him and tell him what we agreed on ,ok. "

"ok ...I'll talk to you in a while Draco , will you be here when I come back ?."

"yes i should be ...and Hermione ,",

" Yes Draco "

" Don't let weaselbee feel you up ok ,I dont want him touching up My Girlfriend." Draco enfacised( I think thats how its spelled) these last words.

" Don't worry Malfoy I wasn't planning on letting him feel me up and are you getting jealous ?".

Hermione was now looking up at Draco with a smug smile on her face as she seen the shocked look on his face from her last comment about him being jealous of Ron ,as if that would ever happen .

" What !! Me Draco Malfoy jealous of Weaselbee ,Never ".

Hermione looked at their common room door as Ron called Her one more time , she kissed Draco goodbye and unwillingly left to go with Ron .

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" **Hey Hermione , what took you so long ?."

" Oh, I was just finishing off some extra credit homework, ...so what did you want to talk to me about ."

Ron was staring vacantly at Hermione for the last few moments wondering why someone would do extra homework when it wasnt expected of them, when he was suddneny brought back to his sences by Her question .

He turned to Hermione his palms sweating slightly while he strugled with himself to talk to her . When he pulled her into a secret room behind one of the tapestries not to far from

the heads common room and he put a hand over Hermiones mouth before she could get a word in .

He slowly moved his hand away from her mouth with an apolagetic look on his face .

" Hermione I know we havn't really been seeing each other very much but would you go to the ball with me ?"

Hermione knew what he was about to say but cudn't help feel ashamed of herself because she was about to decline her boyfriend's offer to go to the ball and go with his enemy ,

Draco Malfoy none the less who she had been seeing behind Ron's back.

" Ron ...I'v wanted to talk to you about that you see Professor Dumbledore had called a meeting with the head's of house's yesterday and he is persistantly reminding us of Inter - House Unity and he has asked Malfoy and I to go together as she said this she stepped back towards the wall seeing Ron's reaction to this last comment.

" What ...he...he wouldn't ... you go with Malfoy ...but your My Girlfriend Hermione "

" Yes I know Ronald I am your girlfriend and as such you should trust me enough that im not going to do anything with Dr...Malfoy and it is not as if I asked to go with him it was Dumbledore's doing not mine !!."

" Well ok Hermione but if he put's one hand near you I will personally make sure he Never does it again."

Ron walked with Hermione in silence down to the Quiditch pitch where they sat watching Harry fly around on his broom waiting for him to finish practise so they could go to lunch together.

After a few minutes in silence training was over and Harry made his way over to Ron and Hermione who were looking in every direction but at each other.

"Is there something wrong you guys are really quiet and its not like you ?." Harry was looking at Ron who looked beyond upset he was on the point of rage when hermione spoke .

" Yes Harry were fine were just a little distracted latley . How was training , are you ready so we can go ?."

" Yes Im coming and It was ...ok I guess ."

"Well enough chit chat lets go for lunch . Im starving I could eat a Hippogriff ."

" Ok Ronald we get it your hungry , just stop ! ."

Ron ,Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle in silence as they all wanted to get back to the castle as quick as possible so they did not miss lunch.

When they entered the Great Hall for lunch Harry walked over toward the Griffindor table to sit with Ginny and Hermione and Ron sat opposite them .

Ron moved closer to Hermione during lunch and she was beginning to feel very uncomfortable beside him . He began whispering in Hermione's ear trying to flirt with her

but he was failing miserably .Hermione began slowly moving away from Ron but he persistantly moved closer but before he could say anyting more to Hermione they were interupted.

It was Malfoy sporting his usual lackies in the form or Crabb and Goyle.

" Potthead , Weaselbee , Weaselette, Granger ."

" What do you want Malfoy ."

" Nothing I just wanted to make sure I got my daily ridicule in ."

" Piss off Malfoy,why dont you just jump off a cliff and make everybody's lives alot happier."

" I'm hurt Weaselbee , ...I think you should take that back . What do you think boys ?."

Draco looked back at his 'Friends' who gave a grunt to show their support with what he was saying .

Ron tried his hardest to ignore Malfoy in the hope he would just go away (like a bad cold) .

" I am talking to you Weaslelbee and you will answer me !."

" Well forgive us if we don't wish to talk to scum like YOU."

Ron and Harry looked like they were about to jump on Malfoy but knew better , because the teachers had a very good view of what was happening at this very moment and they werent about to push their luck .

Draco on the other hand was completely cool about everything that was happening and was not bothered by the threat of the teachers .

" Well in that case " Draco removed his wand from his robes and silently placed a spell over the soup dish placed infront of Ron which splashed up and hit him square in the face .

The whole Hall erupted in laughter ( Mainly from the slitherin house ) But one person remained un faised , it was Hermione .

If anything she looked angry but thankfull . (kind of a confusing mixtue ).

Draco was about to leave the Griffindor's when he turned back toward's Hermione and said " Looking good this year Granger ! ."

At this last comment Ron was now boiling with anger . He stood from his seat and pointed his want threateningly at Malfoy and was about to shoot a spell at him .

" Malfoy will pay for that Stup..."

"STOP " A hand reached up and pulled the wand from Ron's clutches before he finished the spell.

**AN : **Heya everyone

well here's my third chappie I hope you like it and I am not placing the forth chappie up untilI I get atleast 20 reviews.

I have noticed that people are reading the story and sending the reviews to my msn account and I would be really greatfull if you could review my story on this site .

THANK YOU

XxX-Mrs.T.Felton-XxX


	4. Notice from the Author

AN: **Ok everyone this is a very important notice**

**To my loyal readers and reviewers and i mean the people who have been sending me emails over my msn account i am so sorry to finally say:  
**

My Darling laptop has been broken for the last month or so now because some one sent me a horrible little mechanism called a virus!!!!

My whole laptop hard drive crashed so yea everything I had been working on up to that point was gone poof out the window forever so I will be putting the other two chapters I have planned and typed out up soon!!

So back to business I have been totally and completely busy with my exams and there in two weeks and I know nothing (I Hate state exams) so the chapters will be very well kinds short but long enough so people are not to mad at me for having them waiting so long!!

Until that faithful day ...Goodbye.

Ps. Keep up the reviews u guys mean allot to me and if u have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me I love feedback good or bad helps improve myself (like I have my own little class full of teachers just 4 me) hahahaha

Random I know but that's me.

X xX-Mrs.T.Felton-XxX


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: **Sorry for this long awaited chapter ... he he...even though it might be short but ill make up... All unknown spells are mine founded from the Latin language so if I make any mistakes please tell me! .

**Recap**

Draco was about to leave the Griffindor's when he turned back towards Hermione and said " Looking good this year Granger."

At this last comment, Ron was now boiling with anger. He stood from his seat, pointed his wand threateningly at Malfoy, and was about to shoot a spell at him.

" Malfoy will pay for that Stup..."

"STOP " A hand reached up and pulled the wand from Ron's clutches before he finished the spell.

Hermione had reached out and pulled Ron's wand out of his grasp before he done anything he would undoubtedly regret later.

She was now fuming that Ron would do something so stupid with teachers in the hall none the less.

Just as Hermione was about to scold him, he **tried **to butt in but was cut short as no sound was escaping his mouth.

"Silentium" Hermione cast this spell almost as silently as drawing a breadth.

" Hermione what wa," Ron stopped because he was starting to look like a goldfish with a gaping

Mouth and no sound escaping his lips.

" Hermione what the hell was that I've never heard of that silencing charm before?" Harry was staring at Hermione with shock and awe.

"Harry shut up! Now Ron you will listen to me and listen carefully, I am not yours to control nor will I ever be I can talk to whomever I please and I do not need you to protect me every single moment of the day I can take care of myself."

With that said Hermione stood from her place at griffindor table and stalked out of the hall in a foul temper leaving the halls to gossip away about what just happened. As Hermione made it to the Doors, she ran into Ginny.

" WHERE have you been, your just the person I have been looking for. We need to talk."

" Ok but can I just grab something to eat it is din…."

" Ginevra Weasley I am in need of your help and all you can think of his food!"

" Ok Ok I'm coming, calm down but can we at least ask the house elf's to bring something to your dorm I am starving."

" Fine just Hurry up "

Ginny and Hermione quickly made their way to the Heads dorm and made their way in. As soon as the portrait was closed all thoughts of food were gone from Ginny's mind as Hermione went on a rampage around the common room talking to herself from time to time.

" He really has some nerve …. Thinks he can control me.. Ill show him …. Ill talk to whomever I wish."

" Hermione are you ok?"

" Ginny sit down, make yourself at home, I'll call Dobby now ad ask him to bring something up."

" Stupid git, Dobby! Dobby."

Hermione was about to call out again for the house elf when there was a loud pop from behind her. Dobby stood there in his Hogwarts uniform with a set of odd Christmas socks one with golden snitches on it and the other with Christmas trees. He also wore 4 multicoloured bobble hats on top of his head which exaggerated his height 3 inchs.

" Yes miss, was you wanting something from Dobby." Dobby bowed low to Hermione in respect as he spoke.

" DOBBY what have I told you, stand up straight, I am not your master there is no need for you too bow to me."

" Sorry Miss Dobby is forgetting his place, was there something miss wanted?"

" Oh yes I nearly forgot could you be able to put something together for Ginny, she missed dinner thanks to me and she wont let me forget it unless I feed her."

" Yes miss Dobby will be right back with something for you both."

With another low bow and a loud pop Dobby was gone.

" Right down to business."

Hermione moved over to the couch sitting across from Ginny who was on the armchair. In addition, Muttered a charm to warn her if anyone was approaching the dorm "Interpellator clamor." Ginny just stared at her friend while waiting impatiently for the reason she was dragged away from dinner.

" Ok Hermione what was it you wanted to talk about after practically dragging me up here?"

" Ginny I have an idea about your brother Ron, Like how to get him to leave me alone so I can at least try to have a chance with Draco."

" I dunno Hermione he is still my brother and are you sure Draco has really changed."

Ginny looked sceptical as she stared at Hermione waiting for a reaction, but when none came

She continued with what she was saying.

"Right so if your sure Draco has really changed ill help you, so what type of devious plan have you got cooking in the brain of yours."

All scepticism gone from Ginny face and was replaced with a smirk that would give Draco a run for his money.

" I was thinking, what if we set Ron up with Luna. You know that peculiar girl from Ravenclaw, Ron has always had an eye for her even if he will never admit to it."

" But Hermione you've just said it yourself Ron will never admit to it so how are we going to get those two to agree?"

" But that's the beauty of it Ginny darling WE don't need to get them to agree to anything, WE will make them fall for each other without them ever realising it was us. We could invite Luna to the next Hogsmeade trip with us and since you will be with Harry and I will say I have head business with Draco Ron will be left with Luna, that way they cant avoid each other."

" HERMIONE you are pure genius! I don't know what I would do without a friend like you, so when do we commence faze 1."

" You would probably die of boredom with only the guys senseless quidditch talk to listen to, And faze 1 will commence tomorrow when we invite Luna along to the Hogsmeade trip next weekend."

Hermione and Ginny were still discussing plans for after phase 1 when there was a small pop from beside them. It was Dobby arms laden with every type of food imaginable. They had been so caught up in their plans they had forgotten they had sent him for some food.

" Is this enough for the two young miss, and just call Dobby if there is anything else ".

" Yes Dobby thank you, and here's 6 sickles for your trouble."

" Thank you miss, you are very generous."

Another loud pop signalled Dobby's departure and the portrait door swung open to reveal Draco Malfoy himself (In all his sexy glory).

" Am I disturbing anything ladies?"

" No Malfoy why would you say that?"

" Well for one my name is Draco so I would appreciate it if you used my given name, secondly you have food set up on the table in the common room and thirdly everyone stopped talking when I came in."

" Its ok Ginny we can tell him he wont say anything."

" Ok but he better not ruin our plan since this is for the sake of you and him!"

" And what exactly are you talking about?"

" Ok Let us explain ……"

After 2 hours of explaining and re- explaining to Draco, he finally understood what the girls had been planning all along.

Soon after, Ginny left to go back to her dorm, leaving Hermione and Draco very much alone. Draco was in the kitchen getting two butterbeer's while Hermione sat in the common room reading love and war.

" Hermione finish reading we have rounds now in a few minutes."

" Give me five."

During their rounds, the castle was very quiet it seemed as if there was not a soul for miles around and the silence spreading throughout the castle had an eerie feeling coming from it.

Hermione let out a soft scream as she felt someone beside her pull her into one of the darker corridors, pining her against the wall as he went.

" Draco what are you... "

" Let's just say this is something to take your mind off Weasel."

" Draco were on rounds …..we can't what if ….."

Before Hermione could finish Draco had locked her lips in a passionate kiss before she could protest, as he made the kiss deeper he let go of one of Hermione's hands letting it roam while he held a firm grip on her waist to stop her legs from giving away from beneath her.

Hermione's hands had found Draco's shirt and she was beginning to tear the buttons from his shirt while smirking into their kiss.

" Hey that was my favourite shirt!"

" Well buy a new one, next time with less buttons!"

Draco laughed at her last comment while letting his hands roam further down her body towards her thighs. Massaging the inside of her thigh, he deepened the kiss as she slowly striped him of his cloths while he trailed his hands upward.

" WHO'S THERE, I said WHO'S THERE! " It was professor mc Gonagall and she sounded livid.

" Draco quick get dressed " Hermione was in a state of panic while Draco merely looked amused.

"She must be worried about her sparkling school record, " he thought to himself.

Draco and Hermione slowly made there way towards the raging professor with a look of guilt and embarrassment all over Hermione's face.

Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Grange! What are you doing?

**AN: **ok everyone that was chapter 4 I know nothing much happened in this chapter but I needed something to link them up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter there will be another posted soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: **Well heres the second chapter...hope you like it and if you have any suggestions just leave them in a review or summit !!

Or if you find a mistake i have made just tell me K !!

Anyways check out my other story too Love or Lust and read and review...

**RECAP**

" WHO'S THERE, I said WHO'S THERE! " It was professor mc Gonagall and she sounded livid.

" Draco quick get dressed " Hermione was in a state of panic while Draco merely looked amused.

"She must be worried about her sparkling school record, " he thought to himself.

Draco and Hermione slowly made there way towards the raging professor with a look of guilt and embarrassment all over Hermione's face.

Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Grange! What are you doing?

"Professor we were just……uh….I mean we were…….eh…." Draco cut Hermione off from her mumbling to give the professor what he though to be a plausible answer.

" Professor I would have thought it would be obvious as to what we were doing seeing as you have the intelligence to land yourself an esteemed job such as being a Professor."

Hermione smacked herself in the head when she heard him reply she was swearing under her breath while promising herself she would make him pay dearly for what he said to HER head of house.

" As esteemed as my job may be Mr. Malfoy it also demands a certain amount of respect from the students one teaches, and your attitude towards this current situation you are facing does not fall under the category of respect and as head boy and girl you should know that Hogwarts rules forbid public shows of affection."

It was Hermione's turn to make an attempt to keep them out of trouble after Draco's feeble attempt at flattery failed miserably, though she swore she saw her Professor's cheeks become slightly flushed in color. Working quickly the gears in Hermione's head turning, her mind was working over time, and it hit her………" Inter House Unity"…..

" Professor if I may say something, although what you saw was unmistakably true our affection was not exactly shown publicly since everyone is in bed. I assure you this was nothing but a misunderstanding and as heads of our year I Promise it will not happen again but I hope you would not go as far as punishing us, for helping to support Inter House Unity. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would be pleased that we are together seeing as we were once worst enemies, wouldn't you think Professor."

Hermione just stared at her Professors face trying to keep her face composed and set to indifference, while Draco just raised an amused eyebrow at her while waiting for their Professors response to Hermione's little speech.

Professor Mcgonagal stared at Hermione in disbeliefe knowing to well that she could not give them a detention. As Professor McGonagal's face scrunched up trying to make a decision as to what she was going to do to them, she finally came to her decision, her face had a slight tinge of pink after coming to the final conclusion that she would only be able to give them a warning to never do that again.

Hermione and Draco were excused back to their common room by professor McGonagal before they got detention. Hermione and Draco rounded the corner from their commons and Draco broke into histerical laughter as Hermione through him a glare, as if to say this is all your fault, which it was.

" That was ...so...funny,...did you…see her …face."

That was all Hermione could here through the bouts of laughter coming from a histerical Draco.

" Draco that was not very funny, we could have gotten in serious trouble." Hermione scolded Draco but the effect was diminished by the slight smile gracing her features.

" Aw come on Hermione, you got to learn to have a little fun, though I'm sure you've done more with Potty and Weasel to get in trouble."

Hermione and Draco argued about the events that had taken place during their school years that had caused her to be in trouble all the way back to their common room before going their separate ways to their bedrooms for a goodnights sleep. Both hermione and Draco had come to the conclusion that they should just agree to disagree or they would never get to bed.

The next Day Draco and Hermione had gotten up extra early to start with prearations for phase one. Today was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and the day that they were going to set Ron up with Luna Lovegood.

Hermione had a quick shower and dressed, she was waiting for Draco to hurry up in the shower so they could start scheming.

Ten minutes later Draco exited the bathroom fully dressed with his hair still wet, the water was slowly dripping down the side of his face as he walked over to Hermione and sat facing her on an Armchair.

" Good morning Draco." Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

" Mornin, what's wrong with you."

" Have you completely forgotten, our Plans to get Ron and Luna together are today."

" Oh yeah, I almost forgot. So whats the plan for today." Draco asked clapping his hands together while leaning back in his chair.

" Well your going to go to breakfast as normal and go hang out with your slytherin buddies and I am going to find Luna and convince her to come to Hogsmeade. Later in the Three broomsticks, Ginny is going to take Harry off somewhere away from us and then I want you …" Heremione was cut of when Draco said " Well if you really wanted me all you had to do was ask." Hermione rolled her eyes at this but continued.

" As I was saying I want you to come over about twenty minutes later and tell Ron you need me for head Duties or some other nonsense, so Ron and Luna are left alone ok."

" Yeah sure got it and where will I be stationed while awaiting to whisk you away from the weasel."

" You can wait wherever you want, just make sure you come at one thirty to take me away."

" You got it." He winked at her and Hermione made her way to breakfast.

Upon entering the Great Hall, her eyes immediately began scanning the hall for the delirious blond Ravenclaw.

At the very end of the table was the Ravenclaw in Question her dirty blonde hair stood out among the sea of brunettes around her, she was wearing a perywinkle blue Blouse with a black pencil skirt, she also had a pair of butter beer corks hanging from her ears as earrings.

' Very business like, well except the earings' Hermione thought. But she was cut short from her thoughts as she came face to face with Luna.

" Hello Luna." Hermione greeted the girl very cheerily.

" Oh Hi, I didn't see you there."

" Ok well I was wondering if you were doing anything today." Hermione was hoping that didn't sound to strange, but to no avail.

" Hermione are you asking me out." Luna asked honestly as she looked over the top of her upside down Quibbler Magazine.

" Uh no, I just wanted to know if you were going to Hogsmeade with anyone."

" Ok good because I would hate to turn you down and hurt your feelings."

" So are you going?"

" No, I usually stay here on Hogsmeade trips, no-one ever asks me." Luna didn't look to bothered she was just staring into the space over Hermione's shoulder.

" Well would you like to come with Harry, Ginny, Ron and I. It will be a lot of fun." Hermione was hoping she would say yes without too much questioning.

" Well I suppose I could the Miniature Snorgellz are breeding this time of the year, So if I catch one I could send it back to dad."

" What are Snorgellz Luna?" Hermione was staring at Luna questioningly, but was beginning to regret asking, as Luna answered with mush enthusiam.

" Well their these tiny creatures, and their invisible they usually live in the mountains and feed off the giants blood while their sleeping, but come out once its their breeding season and….."

Later that day Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna made their way to the Three Broomsticks for some drinks after spending hours shopping in every shop.

Harry and Ron had insisted on going to Zonco's Joke shop to restock their supply of dung bombs and other little knick nacks.

Ginny Luna and Hermione made their way to Honeydukes after Zoncos and bought a huge amount of every sweet they could imagine.

Hermione Bought 6 Galleons worth of sweets and Ginny Bought 10. When Hermione Had paid for her stuff Ginny moved to the counter, but the assistant waved her off saying everything was already paid for.

" Who paid for my stuff?" Questioned Ginny.

" Ah Mister Potter, he said anything paid for was to be sent to his gringotts account." The assistant shrugged it off and went to serve the other customers.

Ron had overheard what the assistant had said to the girls and rounded on Harry

" Is that true"

" What true Ron."

" That you are paying for everything for Ginny."

" Yes"

How come Ginny gets free run of your account."

" Simple Mate, Ginny's my girlfriend cant expect her to pay."

" But Harry, does that mean anything she buys goes on your bill?"

" Yep everything she wants to buy in Hogsmeade anyway, unless we brake up then it becomes void."

" You have it bad mate, letting a woman have free run of your money. Your mental."

Unknown to the Guys Hermione and Ginny had heard everything and Ginny was panicking with the Excitement.

" Ginny, like Ron said Harry has it bad for you, he must really love you to let you charge everything to him."

" Yes, he does seem rather taken with you, Must be your eyes." Luna piped in, in a dreamy voice.

" What do you mean my eyes, and I never asked him for money ever I always insisted on paying for myself."

" You have really unusual eyes very bright and vivid and full of life, he must be drawn to you. Or this could be the work of the Snorgellz, it is their mating season after all." Luna looked like she was in her own little dream world.

Hermione butt in to talk to Ginny Seriously before Luna could say anything else strange.

" Ginny, Harry is really sweet to do that but you know you cant take advantage of this." Hermione's voice was suddenly stern.

" Yes Mum."

" What?" Hermione was trying to hold in her laughter.

" What, you sounded like mum." Ginny replied with a smirk plastered on her face.

" Thanks Ginny."

" Your welcome."

Inside the Three Broomsticks Harry and Ron had gone to get the drinks while Hermione, Ginny and Luna went to find seats.

The bar was quite crowded from the students of Hogwarts, but then again it always was on a Hogsmeade trip.

Soon later the Boys returned with the drinks, Harry sitting beside Ginny who was beside Hermione and Ron Sitting beside Luna who was across from Harry, everyone chatted away happily about everything going on so far in school, but soon the boys drifted off to Quidditch as usual.

Half hour later after the chatter had quieted down and the bar began to empty as students left to do more shopping, Hermione looked over at Ginny and winked.

Ginny took the hint and bent over to Harry whispering in his ear, after a few moments Harry blushed and started mumbling excuses to leave.

" Uh Guys I just forgot I have a charms essay I need to finish, so I, uh better get that done."

" Harry surely that can wait mate, since when do you care about homework anyway." Ron was obviously oblivious to what was happening but was suspicious none the less.

Ginny spoke up before anyone could say anything else about the matter.

" Ron, Of course Harry care about his school work and as long as I'm around I'm going to make sure he dose it."

" Merlin that was so weird."

" What was." Ginny asked Suspiciously.

" You sounded so much like Hermione just there."

" Well great minds do think alike." Luna piped in, everyone jumped when they heard her talking having forgotten she was even there.

" Thank you Luna." Hermione and Ginny said in Unison.

After a few minutes Ginny and Harry left the Bar together holding hands, leaving Luna, Ron and Hermione at the table.

Ron had continued his endless talk of Quiditch and how some players had mastered some unbelievable stunts with Luna adding in odd suggestions about how some of the local creatures could have been causing the occurrences, and of course Ron hung onto every word she said.

Later in the evening at two o clock exactly Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Three broomsticks with his head held high.

As he made his way straight for Hermione's table Ron visibly stiffened and Luna had stopped talking.

" Hermione we need to get back to the Castle Dumbledore has called an emergency heads meeting and we need to be there." Draco sneered in Ron's direction.

" Since when did you start calling Hermione by her name, ferret." Ron asked with Hostility evident in his voice.

" Since we started living together in the heads dorm Ronald, we thought we could live without the constant hostility." Hermione spat viciously.

" Well that makes sense, since your working with and around each other so much." Said Luna thoughtfully.

" Yes well that's what we thought, now are you ready we really haven't got all day." Said Draco with a small smirk on his face.

" Hermione you are coming back aren't you." Questioned Ron.

" Of course this shouldn't take to long, ill be right back and you can keep Luna company while I'm gone."

" Right ok but hurry up I don't want you alone with the ferret to long."

" I'm not going to run Kidnap her Weasel were just going to a head meeting." Draco sneered.

Draco gathered Hermione's stuff and handed it to her walking out the door.

When they were outside they started tracking their way up the steep hills in Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts castle.

" What took you so long, I said half one its now two." Hermione huffed.

" Well it took longer to shake of Crab and Goyle than usual, and what about Weasel he really didn't want you coming with me even with loony there." Draco smirked.

" I would appreciate it if you didn't call them that and She's Ron's Potential future girlfriend."

" Fine but dosen't Weasel and Loony sound good together."

" Eh no." Hermione laughed

" Your right Hermione Malfoy sounds much better." Draco smirked at her reaction.

" Keep dreaming lover boy, and if you keep smirking like that and you'll give your father a run for his money "

" I will never be my father." He grimaced.

" Well give me a smile." She fluttered her eyelashes with a smile on her face.

" No."

" Just a little one."

" No."

" I wont tell anyone, just a tiny one." Hermione smiled.

" No, now come over here."

" Why?"

" I have a surprise for you and it wouldn't be a surprise if you don't come over here."

Hermione walked over to Draco and he placed his hands over his eyes.

They were outside the heads common room now and Hermione was waiting for draco to lead her in through the portrait

Inside the common room, Draco removed his hands from Hermione's eyes and took a step back, letting Hermione take a look at the common room.

An loud gasp came from Hermione as she stared around the room, the lights were dimmed and curtains drawn there was a small table set for two in the dinning room, the fire crackled merrily in the Hearth and candles illuminated the dinning area with a soft glow.

There were roses placed around the room placed around the room to leave a romantic setting, in the center of the table there were no roses but 3 yellow tulips, Hermione's favorite.

Hermione walked towards the table with Draco close behind, he pulled the chair out to seat Her then found his own seat in front of her.

Dobby popped out of thin air by Draco's elbow and bowed low, Hermione gave them both a disapproving look before Draco answered.

" Don't worry he's getting paid extra, just for tonight." Hermione smiled.

" Is Miss Mione and Master Malfoy ready to eat."

" Yes Dobby, what are we having." Hermione said.

" Dobby has planned something special with the other House elves and Master Malfoy, is our pleasure."

Dobby left with a small pop and returned a few minutes later with the food, after the meal was finished and they had finished talking Draco pulled a small blue velvet box from his coat pocket.

" Hermione, I need to ask you something."

**An: **hahaha I am so evil…….. I was going to end it there but, ill be nice and finish it hehehe….

" What is it Draco." Hermione was smiling lovingly at him.

Draco got up out of his seat and kneeled down in front of Hermione with the small box in hand, Her eyes went wide, she didn't know what to expect, he wouldn't propose they were only with each other a short while.

" Hermione, I have been with you by your side since the start of the school term."

" Yes, Draco its been two months exactly."

" well how would you like it, if we officially told everyone we were together, like a normal couple."

Draco took the ring from the small box, it was silver plated with emeralds encrusting the rim with an expensive diamond taking up center.

" Hermione what I'm trying to say is will you be my official Girlfriend."

Hermione jumped out of her seat and tackled Draco to the ground and Succsefully winding him, she was smiling from ear to ear with slow silent tears falling from her eyes.

" Of course I will, id love to be your, official girlfriend." Hermione smiled.

They spent the rest of evening snuggling on the couch by the fire side all the candles had been extinguished and the fire proved to be the only source of light, they were discussing plans on how they would reveal there relationship to everyone else. Most of all they were Discussing how to tell Draco's parents if they ever did.

**AN: ****Ok end of chapter and even ill admit it was weak but I couldn't end it the first time, people would think he was proposing, and that cant happen ****YET….**** HEHE am Eeevil……..**

**So tell me what you think…Read and Review .xXx. .xXx.**


	7. Notice from the Author 2

**Prologue**

**Hey, everyone this is just a short Authors note to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys mean everything to me. If you have any suggestions about what you want to happen in the story, or even if you would like to be added to the story in later chapters, just leave me the details in a pm or leave a review.**

**Thank you again for your ongoing support throughout this story, and I hope to see more supportive reviews for future chapters.**

**PS: I accept all reviews and flames, even creative criticism.**

**Reviewers:**

midevilfreako

meg

Trish

brown-eyes27

AlaiLuver

Blood Blossom

babylol09

ivy.luvs.dramiones

Emma-Louise 1993

Brittaney

riting4fun

old-fashioned vamp-girl

L123o123v123e123

krissylovespotter

reader not writter

mesaqt

Pikels22

belle

kittenluvur55369

Jade Embrace

ivy.luvs.dramiones

jihyunnie

Addictive Writer

Mistress of Craziness

firebirdflame

jihyunnie

RyanMichellesaysDracoluvsMi...

jdeppgirl4

**Favorite story:**

1. .Brittaney.

2. AlaiLuver

3. Dreaming in colors

4. Emma-Louise 1993

5. Jade Embrace

6. Pikels22

7. babylol09

8. ivy.luvs.dramiones

9. jdeppgirl4

10. kittenluvur55369

11. midevilfreako

12. night.player

13. riting4fun

**Story Alert :**

1. Draco Lover aka Jamie

2. Dreaming in colors

3. Gaze of Sea

4. JackieA3090

5. Jade Embrace

6. LizStorm

7. Lizy22

8. Mrs. St. John Allerdyce

9. ROCK-LEE-LUVER-CHIHIRO

10. Singingalone

11. TheRedRoseFairy

12. WAchick

13. dawntodusk08

14. desrtchicky

15. guardchick21

16. ivy.luvs.dramiones

17. jihyunnie

18. kittenluvur55369

19. midevilfreako

20. spikesilla

21. vampirebloodrox


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Well there is the sixth chapter I hope you enjoy...to all those of you who have reviewed thank you, you guy's really rock and I mean it.**

**I will dedicate my next chapter to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and of course to get your names out there...**

**I have also been reading a few of the stories authored by my reviewers and I'm really impressed keep up the great work guys...**

**Recap:**

" Hermione, I have been with you by your side since the start of the school term."

" Yes, Draco its been two months exactly."

" Well how would you like it, if we officially told everyone we were together, like a normal couple."

Draco took the ring from the small box, it was silver plated with emeralds encrusting the rim with an expensive diamond taking up center.

" Hermione what I'm trying to say is will you be my official Girlfriend."

Hermione jumped out of her seat and tackled Draco to the ground and Successfully winding him, she was smiling from ear to ear with slow silent tears falling from her eyes.

" Of course I will, id love to be your, official girlfriend." Hermione smiled.

They spent the rest of evening snuggling on the couch by the fire side all the candles had been extinguished and the fire proved to be the only source of light, they were discussing plans on how they would reveal there relationship to everyone else. Most of all they were discussing how to tell Draco's parents if they ever did.

**.xXx. Great Hall Next Day .xXx.**

Hermione and Draco spent the whole night in each other's arms and were now fully prepared for the outbursts they were about to receive.

It was dinnertime, and the hall was unusually noisy against the calm exterior of the castle

And Hermione and Draco were about to make their grand entrance into the hall.

Hermione took one step forward but Draco stopped her and entwined her hand with his, they would do this together.

The doors to the great hall opened and silence enveloped the hall as the couple made their way inside, hands still entwined.

Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek and they went their separate ways to their house tables, where they will be questioned about what had just happened.

As soon as their hands parted, the whole hall including teachers were whispering and gossiping about the new couple, people were wondering why The Gryffindor Princess is involved with The Slytherin Prince.

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table thankful to see that Ron was not there yet. She sat next to Ginny and across from an angry Harry; Ginny shot her a reassuring smile, Hermione gulped and turned to face Harry.

" What was that!." Harry fumed.

" Harry let me explain." She pleaded.

" Let you explain, let you explain, what is there to explain you were kissing the enemy." Harry spat

" Harry let her talk, I'm sure she has her reasons." Ginny tried to soothe Harry.

" Well you better get started before I change my mind and I don't want to hear anymore." Harry

Shot.

" Thanks Harry, well it all started…."

Over at the Slytherin Draco was having an easier time dealing with his housemates, since most of them were terrified of him or couldn't care less anyway.

The only Slytherin that was not sending Draco Glares was Blaise Zabini who had caught Hermione and Draco in the act once before.

Draco looked at his food with distaste, he was finding the stares very annoying and was about to give them something to stare and gossip about, when Blaise pulled him into a conversation.

" So Draco." Blaise drawled.

" So what." He snapped.

" You and Granger, Official. What will your Father say when he finds out? "

" Yes were together, is they're a problem, and my Father will know nothing of this."

" What about Pansy."

" Fuck Pansy, I told her to stay away from me."

" I meant what are you going to do with her, she will do anything to keep you and Hermione apart now that you're together."

" I'll deal with her when the time comes, but Hermione can take care of herself."

Draco trailed off as he thought of what Blaise had said, what will Pansy try to do, he knew Hermione could take care of herself when she wanted to but Pansy played dirty and he wouldn't underestimate her.

He looked over to his girlfriend and seen her talking to Potter, her brow was creased and she was pleading with him about something, probably their relationship.

After Hermione finished explaining, Harry still looked angry but had calmed down quite a bit, he listened to everything she had to say and didn't interrupt once.

When he finally decided to speak Ron made his entrance, and once again, the hall fell silent, it was common knowledge that Ron fancied Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny pleadingly, and Harry said he would talk to her later when Ron was not around.

Ron sat down next to Harry and they all sat in silence, until Ron broke it calling across the Hall to the Ravenclaw table.

When nobody answered him he got up from his seat, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were watching him closely when he strode over to the Ravenclaw's and escorted Luna Lovegood over to the Gryffindor table.

Ron stood in front of his friends and cleared his throat to get their attention.

" Guys, I want you to meet my new Girlfriend." Ron said Happily.

A few people spit out their drinks and started chocking when Ron made his announcement and other's gasped dramatically but everyonr eventually settled on gaping at him even Harry. Ginny had told Harry of the plan for Hogsmeade and Harry was happy to go along, after all it was for his best mates happiness.

Nobody had expected the two to be together so quickly, Merlin, it was only one day.

When everybody seemed at a loss for words and the silence had stretched, long enough Ron spoke again.

" Guys, what's the matter, is something wrong." Ron asked, Worry evident in his voice.

" Maybe they were bitten by gillyflies." Luna suggested.

Ron gave Luna a small smile and sat her next to him on the bench awaiting someone's reply, when Lavender shouted from down the Table.

" Ron since when are you with Loony." She sneered.

" None of your Business Lavender, and don't call her Loony, her name is Luna." Scolded Ron

Lavender sat down with a "Humph" and finished eating her meal.

Ginny was talking with Harry about Ron and Hermione was thinking about what she was going to say to Harry later. Luna just sat staring into space not even registering what was going on around her.

" Ron when did you and Lavender start going out." Questioned Hermione.

" Well we got talking yesterday when you three left, and I told Luna that I have liked her for a while, and I asked her out."

" And she said yes." Said Ginny shocked but quickly added " not that there's anything wrong with you, or her."

Ron glared at Ginny but continued talking; when he was done he spent the rest of dinner listening to Luna talk about how her father is the owner of the Quibbler and the creatures that they write about within the magazine.

Ginny and Harry were in a fierce and animated conversation about quidditch, and the school teams.

Hermione carefully and quietly stood from the table and fried to leave the hall without anyone's notice, but as soon as she stood, Luna spoke.

" Oh are you leaving so soon." Luna said absentmindedly.

" Yes, I'm really tired I think ill head straight for bed." Said Hermione innocently.

Harry and Ginny caught on to what she was trying to do and asked her to wait that they were heading up also.

Hermione sighed in defeat and waited for the duo outside the great Hall so they could walk to Gryffindor common room together.

Hours later Hermione finally escaped from Harry's questioning. Harry had accepted the idea that one of his best friends was dating the enemy and agreed not tell Ron yet, under a few conditions.

These conditions were written on a piece of Parchment that Harry kept, it would glow a bright red if any of the conditions were broken and it would tell him which one.

All Hermione had to do was sign it, and after she signed it she was very pissed.

She could not believe that Harry could not trust her to date whoever she wants, always has to supervise.

' Its not like I need a babysitter, or a bodyguard for that matter.' Thought Hermione.

Harry did not have to act nice to Malfoy.

Malfoy had to treat Hermione with Respect.

Harry, Ron or Ginny can interfere if they think something is wrong.

Harry reserves the right to hex Malfoy and beat him to a bloody pulp, if Hermione is hurt.

Malfoy can not hurt Hermione in any way, shape or form, includes mental, verbal and physical.

He cannot break her hearth.

He cannot get her Pregnant.

Hermione is still aloud to do whatever she wants without asking Malfoy.

He will accept full responsibility anything that happens to Hermione.

He will protect her if anything stops Harry and Ron from doing so. If he does not he will die a slow and pain filled death

Hermione walked into the Heads common room slamming the portrait behind her to see Blaise and Draco talking and laughing with a bottle of fire whiskey.

Before Draco and Blaise knew what she was doing, she grabbed the bottle and gulped down the fiery liquid before collapsing on the couch, beside Draco.

Draco and Blaise looked at her quizzically but amused when Blaise asked " Hard day."

Hermione glared at him and made to grab the bottle again when Draco stopped her.

" What do you think your doing." He smirked.

" Trying to drink, but your hand is in the way." Hermione growled.

" The Gryffindor Princess, only girl of the golden trio and Head of her year, drinking. I don't think so." Said Draco amusedly.

" But you're a head too Draco, and you're the so called Prince of Slytherin why do you get to Drink." She whined.

" Because I unlike you can control my alcohol, and will not be begging for a hangover potion in the morning." Draco said with a smug smile.

" Who said I couldn't control my alcohol, just because I don't drink as much as you, means nothing." She shot.

" Well why don't you show us then." Draco laughed.

" No you can keep your Fire whiskey, ill get back at you. Goodnight."

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and marched up the stairs without another word

Blaise looked amused but said nothing, instead he watched Draco stare at where Hermione was walking, he had not taken his eyes off her.

When she reached the top, she turned around and shouted back that she changed the password to the common room.

" And since I can' drink, I'm not telling you the password. So ha." Hermione stuck her tongue out childishly and stomped into her room.

Draco just shrugged it off and finished talking to Blaise, He would get the password from Professor Dumbledore if need be.

The next morning Draco woke Hermione up for classes, she never usually slept in late and she would surely be late if he had not woken her.

After a hurried breakfast, they both headed to DADA with Professor Xavier.

Classes dragged by slowly and were more uneventful than usual, Draco had a free period while Hermione had Arithmacy and he decided to go to the common room.

When he got there, the portrait would not allow him entry.

" Sugar Quills." He said.

" Sugar Quills." He said again.

Then he remembered Hermione saying she had changed it last night, he quickly headed to the headmasters office to get him to give him the new password.

In five minutes flat, Draco was outside the headmaster's office trying to think of the password.

' I'm having a lot of trouble with passwords today.' He thought.

"Cockroach cluster." Nothing.

" Sugar Quills." Nothing.

" Fizzing whizzbees." Nothing.

" Chocolate frogs." Still nothing.

" Pepper Imps." The stone gargoyle jumped aside and Draco climbed the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office.

He was about to knock when a voice from inside spoke, telling him to come in.

When he entered, the headmaster was sitting behind his huge oak desk looking into a stone pensieve.

" To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said without looking up.

" Sir would you happen to know the password to the heads common room." Draco said.

" Have you forgotten already, this is so unlike you Mr.Malfoy" said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was now sitting facing Draco, staring into his steel grey eyes with his twinkling blue ones. He was giving Draco his full and utmost attention.

" It's not like that sir, Hermione changed it last night for some reason and now refuses to give it to me, and now I'm locked out."

" Ah I see, well I'm sorry to say Mr.Malfoy that Ms.Granger has not informed me of the new password yet perhaps you should…"

Draco was now standing outside the common room waiting on Hermione to return so he could enter.

' I'm going to kill her, when I see her.' He thought.

An hour later Hermione returned with Ginny and was about to walk into the common room when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

When she looked over to Ginny, she had a smug grin on her face. Hermione realised it was only Draco and pulled herself away from him, so she could go inside and get ready for lunch.

" Draco let go, and go away." Hermione shot at her boyfriend.

" Please love, cant I just have the password, I'm realllly sorry." He whined.

" No. I told you I would get back at you so you can get back in here tonight and that's if I allow you back inside."

" But Hermione what about classes I need my books, do you want me to fail."

" All the books you need today are charmed to appear in your bag when you have that particular class. Hermione stated with a smirk.

" What did he do Hermione, that you wont let him in the common room." Ginny asked trying to suppress the laughter.

" I wouldn't allow her to drink on a school night with Blaise and I. that's what I did." Draco said amused.

" Hermione Jane Alexandria Granger, Drinking. I don't believe my ears." Ginny feigned shock.

Hermione scowled at her friend and glared at Draco and leaned against the wall outside the portrait hole.

" Don't scowl love, it will ruin your beautiful face." Said Draco with a smirk.

Ginny laughed out right, she could no longer suppress the giggles and asked her if it happened after she left the Gryffindor common room, when she nodded the affirmative Ginny looked at her in an understanding way.

Hermione and Ginny walked inside the common room and Hermione slammed the portrait behind her and in Draco's face.

Draco stood on the other side shocked for a moment, and then he began laughing and made his way to the great hall for lunch.

**AN:**** So what did you think, good bad, well tell me.**

**If you think this story has been losing its edge and getting boring tell me, because I need to have a lot of events planned for the story since I am horrible for details.**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Mrs.T.Felton xXx**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**AN: ****Sorry I took so long to update, I know its bin a while but hey I'm busy and I just seen Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix and it was so bad, it was not worth seeing.**

**They destroyed the storyline, never kept to the plot. Small changes are good but most of the movie was missing, and the movie was really short, it also moved too fast.**

**But enough about my movie depression…**

* * *

**  
**

" What did he do Hermione, that you wont let him in the common room." Ginny asked trying to suppress the laughter.

" I wouldn't allow her to drink on a school night with Blaise and I. that's what I did." Draco said amused.

" Hermione Jane Alexandria Granger, Drinking. I don't believe my ears." Ginny feigned shock.

Hermione scowled at her friend and glared at Draco and leaned against the wall outside the portrait hole.

" Don't scowl love, it will ruin your beautiful face." Said Draco with a smirk.

Ginny laughed out right, she could no longer suppress the giggles and asked her if it happened after she left the Gryffindor common room, when she nodded the affirmative Ginny looked at her in an understanding way.

Hermione and Ginny walked inside the common room and Hermione slammed the portrait behind her and in Draco's face.

Draco stood on the other side shocked for a moment, and then he began laughing and made his way to the great hall for lunch.

* * *

The Next day Hermione had risen, early from bed in an attempt to avoid Draco not that she needed to make much of an attempt she was always up before him. 

Hermione had not allowed Draco back into the Common room until well past midnight because he tried to bribe her to get the password.

She slowly crept out of the Heads common room and headed towards Gryfindor common room to see Harry, Ginny and Ron, she did not think anybody would be up yet since it was only seven o clock, but she needed to be away from Draco.

She had spent most of the night talking to Ginny about ways she could introduce her relationship with Draco to Ron.

The only reason Draco was even allowed back into the common room was that he was outside when Ginny was leaving since Hermione had forgotten all about him being locked outside.

A few minutes and two short cuts later landed Hermione outside the Gryfindor common room reciting the password to the Fat lady.

Hermione stepped inside and a fond smile spread its way across her features, this was the place she had felt most at home, she had basically grown up here and everybody was like her family.

The common room was the same as ever, the large worn armchairs placed idly around the room with five soft chairs surrounding the crackling fire.

Odd people were scattered around the room at tables getting bits of their homework finished before breakfast started, and going to class.

When Hermione moved further into the room, she spotted Harry and Ginny by the fire wrapped in each other's arms, and relaxing by the fire.

She talked to them for another few minutes and waited for Ron so they could go down to Breakfast together. Ron slowly made his way into the common room and tripped over somebody's book bag that was left lying in the middle of the floor.

" Ow, Who left there bloody bag there!" Ron shouted, now limping over to his friends.

" Ron thats your bag, you threw it there last night." Ginny said laughing.

" Oh, never mind."

After Ron thoroughly cursed the book bag to hell and everyone else was ready, they slowly made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Nobody was in a hurry because it was still only seven thirty, so they had plenty of time for a long breakfast and getting to class.

The Gryfindor table was virtually empty there was a small scattering of about twenty students but that was it.

As the time trailed on, more people began filling up the four house tables, and the noise level had risen substantially since they had first arrived.

Moments later a Peck of owls flew in through the high windows of the Great hall to deposit the morning post. Most of the students had received the daily profit or short letters from concerned parents.

Ginny looked up towards a large brown owl with black rings around its eyes and a white stripe across its back that seemed to be heading for them, with a small colored envelope safely secured to its leg.

The large owl dropped in front of Hermione, while holding its leg out gracefully, awaiting her to remove the letter. When Hermione got the letter, she gave the owl some of her toast, he hooted happily and flew off with the other owls.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all staring at Hermione now, she was holding a small royal blue envelope with a Ministry of Magic seal on the back.

" Come on Hermione open it, it might be important." Said Ginny excitedly.

" Yeah Hermione, if its from the ministry it could be anything."

Hermione broke the seal carefully so as not to damage the message inside, she pulled out a short piece of parchment and began reading.

The further Hermione read down the letter the paler her features became and when she neared the end there were tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Nearly everybody in the great hall had been watching carefully when Hermione had received the Ministry letter, and everyone was shocked when Hermione started crying after finishing the letter.

Hermione was never one to show her emotions often; she never liked to cry freely it only showed your enemies your weaknesses, but this time she did not care.

Harry had picked up the letter, and began reading it as Ginny comforted Hermione who was sobbing into Ron's shirt, Ron wrapped his arm around her and held her close while Ginny muttered soothing words.

Harry read the first paragraph and gasped loudly, this caught the attention of most of the staff as well as the student body.

The letter read:

Ms. Granger,

We are truly sorry to have to inform you that late last night at

Precisely, 11.32 your parents house was attacked by Death Eaters,

And your parents were found in critical condition, near death on the scene.

They seemed to have been searching for something, though we cannot disclose

Much information on the matter. Your parents were brought back to St.Mungos for healing,

However, nothing could be done. They suffered tremendous damage and tortured to near insanity with the Cruciatus Curse.

Once again, we are truly sorry for your loss, and all information concerning you parent's bodies

Will be disclosed.

Yours truly,

Madame Bones,

Head of the Magical law enforcement.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco had just sat down beside Blaise, asking what was going on and what everyone was staring at.

Before Blaise could answer, Dumbledore stood from his place at the head table.

" Could Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr.& Ms Weasley please report to my office immediately." With that, Dumbledore left the Hall through a side entrance.

Without another word, both Draco and Hermione stood exiting the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Ginny were helping Hermione.  
Draco looked curiously at Hermione, then to Ginny who also looked sad, he then seen Hermione crying and rushed to her side outside the hall not caring that Ron, and Harry were standing there.

Draco stopped Ginny who was holding Hermione close to her as she walked, when everyone stopped looking curiously at Draco, Ginny removed her arms from Hermione.

" What do you want Malfoy, come to torment Hermione while she's already upset." Spat Ron.

" Just leave it Ron." Harry said firmly. " He has to go to Dumbledore too."

Without a word to Ron, Harry or Ginny, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione who held onto him as if her life depended on it, her hands were wrapped around his robes and Draco was carrying most of Hermione's weight as they walked.

The only person who seemed to disapprove was Ron, since he did not know they were dating yet .

" What are you doing Malfoy, get away from her." Ron shouted, taking a step towards the large slytherin.

" What do you think I'm doing Weasel, or are you too thick to understand." Draco hissed.

" Draco, Ron, stop, For Hermione. Lets just get to the Headmasters office." Ginny said calmly.

Without any more outbursts from Ron or anybody else, the quickly made their way to the headmaster's office, Harry said the password and they all climbed the stairs to the office, and entered.

" Please have a seat Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said Kindly. " Lemon drop." Hermione sat down in one of the large chintz chairs, with Draco close beside her comforting her.

" No t..t…thank you p... professor." Hermione stuttered trough her tears.

" Now I called you here after Hermione received her letter, because there are some arrangements to be made and some difficulties to be discussed."

" Sir how did you know what happened only Hermione, Harry, Ron and I read the letter." Ginny asked quietly.

" I found out this morning, the Ministry sent me a letter as well, as Ms.Granger, and I was planning to tell her myself after breakfast though it seems she got her letter quicker than intended." Dumbledore spoke solemnly.

Everybody was looking around the room as an awkward silence enveloped the room when Ron once again proved his impatience, by breaking the silence.

" Professor, I understand why we were called, because were Hermione's best friends, but what the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here." Ron asked outraged.

" Ron language." Ginny scolded her brother.

" Thank you Ms. Weasley now Mr. Weasley, the reason Mr. Malfoy is here is because he shares a special bond with Ms.Granger here."

" But." Ron started.

Dumbledore held his hand up for silence in the room and immediately everybody went silent including the whispering portraits around the room.

Dumbledore faced Hermione with a grave expression on his face; he took a deep breath before talking again.

" Now Hermione, I'm sorry that I am the one who has to tell you this but after the untimely demise of your adopted parents your, family would like you back with them for safety matters."

" My what, did you just say adopted parents, and my family, but, but my family is dead." Hermione whispered.

" Yes my dear, after the first war you were put up for adoption by your parents for your safety, since your parents were being monitored closely by Death Eaters."

" But why has no one told me." Hermione asked incredulously.

" Well it was for your safety, but your mother knew a muggle couple who were not able to have children because of an illness, and asked them to take care of you until your seventeenth birthday, but since the Grangers are now dead your biological parents want custody again." Dumbledore spoke softly.

Nobody in the room apart from Dumbledore and Hermione had spoken; the only sounds were the scattered gasps from the other occupants.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Draco were all in shock, especially Hermione, nobody could believe that Hermione was adopted, she looked so much like her adopted parents it was scary to think she was never theirs, was unbelievable.

Hermione was still crying though could now speak clearly through the tears, Draco had moved closer to Hermione and was now holding her close to him much to the annoyance of Ron and Harry.

" Sir, why do I look so much like the Grangers then, and what is my real name.?" Hermione asked quietly, while drying her tears.

" There was a glamour placed on you, and your Family name is Dupree but your full given name is Mya Elizabeth Alexandria Dupree."

There was a loud gasp from Draco when the name Dupree was mentioned, everyone apart from Dumbledore looked at the blonde Slytherin curiously, waiting patiently for him to speak.

" The Ancient family of Dupree, from France." Draco questioned, shocked.

" Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I see your aware or their status in the wizarding world."

" Well I'm not sure who isn't aware, they are the richest, Pure blood Wizarding family in all of France they are even richer than us but they disappeared years ago ." Draco said astonished.

" Yes indeed, they left France a long time ago and are quite wealthy, now Hermione would you like me to remove the glamour."

Dumbledore turning to Hermione.

" Yes, sir." Her voice was getting stronger as the tears subsided.

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Hermione to stand in front of him, when she did he waved his wand over Hermione's head a few times whispering something incoherent to the rest of the room, then tapped her lightly on the head.

The spell was lifted immediately, and Hermione now stood three inches taller, her hair had darkened to a coal black, the curls remained though they were sleek and reached the end of her back and her figure had thinned slightly. (No more fuzz ball)

Her facial features also changed, her cheekbones were higher and more prominent, her nose was slightly smaller but sharper and her eyes changed from a chocolate brown to an electric blue.

Her skin was a dark tan much darker than her original skin tone, but still looked natural.

Everybody was shocked when they seen Hermione, they could not believe it was her, and if they had not been there to see the glamour lifted they would have never believed this was their Hermione.

When they were finished in the Headmasters office, he told her she would be meeting her family this weekend and excused her and Draco from the rest of their classes while the other three returned to classes after break.

Hermione realized she only had four days until she was meeting her family, well her new family, or is it old family.

Hermione sat in her commons for the whole day just staring into the fire, she did not move for anything, not even meals. The information that her family was dead and she would never see them again after they practically raised her as their own was finally sinking in.

She spent most of her time crying, but when no more tears left her eyes, she simply stared at the flames thinking of the Grangers and then the Dupree's.

Dumbledore told her all the teachers would be told of her name change and that was the name she was to go by from now on, after all she had asked Dumbldore to let her use her birth name.

' I wonder if they will like me.' Thought Hermione.

As if reading her mind Draco strolled over to the fire from the Kitchen and sat down beside her, and was whispering in her ear that everything would be ok that nobody in their right mind would hate her.

" But you hated me, up until last year." Hermione argued.

" I never hated you personally, just the fact that you got better marks then me, and my father hated the fact a muggle born could be better at everything than a pureblood.

" Oh "

" Think of the facts my father has always told me, Muggles borns were inferior in every way, yet you beat me in every academic thing there is except Quidditch. Anyways I was never in my right mind until I met you." Draco countered.

" But i have always been a pureblood since i was born, i only thought i was a muggle born, so does that mean that purebloods really are more powerful than muggleborns."

Hermione just stared at Draco before turning back to the fire, not even bothering to wait for an answer .

" So how does it feel to be Mya Elizabeth Alexandria Dupree the pureblood aristocrats daughter, instead of Hermione Jane Alexandria Granger muggle born." Draco asked amusedly.

" It feels the same, though I loved the Grangers dearly I never really felt a connection with them, I always felt different, they were muggle dentists and wanted me to be one as well, but I wanted to be a Healer in the wizarding world." Sighed Hermione.

Draco nodded to signal he had heard her and both of them spent the next few hours quietly talking about what will happen in the days to come when Hermione finally has to meet her parents and what they will be like.

Draco felt more confident know, he could get away with not telling his father about Hermione, or should I say Mya now that she was pure blooded, he would have no problem dating her, especially with her family heritage and classic beauty.

She has also acquired some memories that were removed before she was left with the Grangers, from when she was younger.

Dumbldore had also told them that Hermione was placed with the grangers when she was 5, which meant she was already thought a substantial amount about pure blood etiquette and had memories of her parents from when she was younger.

Soon Hermione fell asleep, leaning on Draco's shoulder, he pulled her closer, kissed her head and wrapped both his arms around her and was starting to dose of himself, when there was a knock on the portrait door.

" Come in its open." Draco said as loudly as he would dare.

Blaise strolled into the commons to see Draco, wrapped around a gorgeous black haired girl who was sleeping on his shoulder.

Blaise smiled at Draco for a moment then frowned, looking at the Girl.

" Gotten over Granger already." Blaise asked non-chalantly.

" What are you talking about." Snapped Draco.

Blaise looked towards the sleeping girl with an eyes brow raised slightly in question, Draco followed his gaze then his mouth formed the shape of an 'O'.

" This is Hermione, well Mya." Draco corrected.

" What, she looks completely different, I just came too see how everything was I seen her crying in the Great Hall then you and her get called to the Headmasters office."

" Yeah, Hermione found out her parents were murdered, (he gulped) by Death Eaters, and if that wasn't enough of a shock she finds out she was adopted, and her real parents are the Dupri's and she has to meet with them this Saturday."

Blaise let out a low whistle and gasped when he heard the name Dupree. He and Malfoy's family knew the Dupree's well.

"Well that is allot to take in, but by the looks of it you have everything under control." He chuckled.

" You know it's rude to speak about somebody while their sleeping, especially when you're in the same room." Hermione said quietly.

Draco and Blasie both jumped when they heard her voice, they had not expected her to wake so soon, especially not while they were talking about her.

Blaise snapped out of his shock first and asked Hermione a simple question.

" Do you know anything about your parents, you know before you meet them." Blaise asked while examining her new looks.

" Well I know their names are, Jacque and Marie Dupree, they are the richest pure blooded family in France, they own six of the vaults in Gringotts and another eight vaults in France somewhere."

" Is that all." Blaise questioed.

" Well i have a few memories of them from when i was younger and playing with my mother, but there not very clear." Hermione said, her voice devoid off all emotion.

" They also had a daughter, that disappeared at the age of five, which I guess is found now and they are one of the oldest families in France older than the Malfoys, Zabini, Black, Weasley's and Potters and that's all really.

" Well you seem to know more about the general History rather than Family history, but I'm sure you will do…."

Another loud knock was heard from the portrait and Mya shouted for them to come in.

Ron ran in followed closely behind by Harry and Ginny both looking extremely guilty and apologetic.

" Sorry Hermione, we tried to stop him, but he said he really needed to see you and wouldn't stop." Ginny sighed.

" What is it Ron, that is so important cannot wait till tomorrow." Mya snapped.

" What are you doing with Him, you refused to go out with me anymore said it was over and you're with the ferret, our Enemy." Spat Ron.

Harry, Ginny, Draco and Blaise looked between Mya and Ron waiting on Mya to talk.

" First of all my name is Mya, Second I broke up with you before I was with Draco and third it is none of your business who I choose to date just because you wish to drag stupid 1st year prejudices into this argument is not my fault, a Slytherin and Gryfindors can date whomever they wish. Not all of us believe in the house rivalry."

" Everybody in Gryfindor believes Slytherin's are our Enemies, its only you who doesn't believe it, you're a traitor to your house."

" Ron, Hermione, sorry Mya, doesn't need this now, she just found out her parents are dead and your bringing this up." Snapped Harry.

" Stop defending her." Spat Ron " She's a traitor."

" Ron half of Gryfindor is dating Slytherin's even I did." Ginny piped.

" What." Ron rounded on his sister.

Blaise and Ginny looked pale all of a sudden, Draco looked at Blaise then back at Ginny and started laughing, he could not help it, no matter how much he tried to contain his laughter it was futile.

Blaise glared at Draco with the rest of the room before Ron spoke again.

" Who, who were you with, what you want to be another Slytherin whore like Hermione." Spat Ron

Draco jumped from his seat beside Hermione at this and it took both Harry and Blaise to hold him back from the fuming red head.

" It's none of your business who I date, and don't think I'm telling you" Ginny stated.

Ron looked livid, both his best friend and his little sisters were slytherins new whores, Ron stepped towards Ginny and backed her against the wall, and grabbed her fore arms.

Placing pressure on her arms he leaned in towards Ginny and was whispering deadly threats into her ear, her fore arms were beginning to bruise and she started crying.e spat

" Who the fuck was it." he spat.

Ron pulled Ginny forward a fraction only to forcefully push her back against the wall, with a sickening crack.

Harry ran across the room letting go of Malfoy and dragged Ron off his little sister and over near the portrait hole.

Even though Ron was much taller that Harry, Harry was still much stronger, than Ron and moved him easily.

Ginny ran over to Hermione and sat beside her crying, both girls upset, from Ron's explosion moments ago.

Harry told Ginny to stay here and he dragged Ron out of the commons and back to Gryfindor tower.

" The Weasel sure has a temper." Blaise stated.

" Yeah we know, you didn't have to listen to him everyday." Hermione Said through her tears.

" Are you girls ok."? Draco asked.

" Ye I'm fine though I think there might be something wrong with Ginny's wrist." Hermione said.

" Here give me a look, I know I few healing charms." Blaise spoke softly.

" So when was it that you two love birds got together." Draco asked Blaise and Ginny smirking.

" Not the time Draco. " Hissed Mya who gave him a well deserved swat across the chest.

Blaise ignored Draco's comment though he could feel his face heating up as he examined her wrist for any breaks or sprains.

When he was done, he waved his wand over both her wrists a few times and muttered something under his breath.

Ginny's wrist stopped hurting and the Bruises were gone.

" It was a small fracture, nothing big, but it is fine now. You should still got to Pomfrey and get her to check." Blasie said quietly.

After a few minutes Harry returned without Ron and checked on Ginny, when he seen the marks on her wrist gone he thanked them for taking care of her and grudgingly shook hands with Draco and Blaise.

Blaise left soon after, leaving Mya and Draco once again all alone in the commons except this time they were talking about what they would do with Ron, and how they will get him to calm down.

There is no doubt that Ginny will tell her mother what Ron did to her, which meant big trouble for Ron.

* * *

**AN: **That's it done seventh chapter, hope you like it remember to read and Review. 


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: C****hapter 8, what can I say. It took me long enough to update but I had to catch up on my reading. I have not read fan fiction in a while.**

**So, I hope this makes up for everything. xoxoxox**

**Recap:**

" First of all my name is Mya, Second I broke up with you before I was with Draco and third it is none of your business who I choose to date just because you wish to drag stupid 1st year prejudices into this argument is not my fault, a Slytherin and Gryfindors can date whomever they wish. Not all of us believe in the house rivalry."

" Everybody in Gryfindor believes Slytherin's are our Enemies, its only you who doesn't believe it, you're a traitor to your house."

" Ron Hermione, sorry Mya doesn't need this now, she just found out her parents are dead and your bringing this up." Snapped Harry.

" Stop defending her." Spat Ron " She's a traitor."

" Ron half of Gryfindor is dating Slytherin's even I did." Ginny piped.

" What." Ron rounded don his sister.

Blaise and Ginny looked pale all of a sudden, Draco looked at Blaise then back at Ginny and started laughing, he could not help it, no matter how much he tried to contain his laughter it was futile.

Blaise glared at Draco with the rest of the room before Ron spoke again.

" Who, who were you with, what you want to be another Slytherin whore like Hermione." Spat Ron

Draco jumped from his seat beside Hermione at this and it took both Harry and Blaise to hold him back from the fuming red head.

" It's none of your business who I date, and I don't even know why I'm telling you. It was Blaise." Ginny stated.

(Thursday- 2 days till she meets her parents)

Mya woke up in her bed in the heads commons and all the memories of the last two days came flooding back, Dumbledore had given her two days off classes to recover from the emotional shock of losing and gaining a family within an hour, and then her argument with Ron, she needed time to recover.

Mya had not left the Gryffindor common room in the two days that she had off, she didn't want to face the whole school, not yet not after losing what she thought were her parents, it was still to soon.

She was still not used to this body, she looked completely different, and the glamour charm had changed everything about her. Boys had told her she was pretty before, and some even beautiful, but now she was neither, now she was drop dead gorgeous.

Her silky black hair, and electric blue eyes were a remarkable sight, her eyes captured everyone's gaze with one look.

Not only did Mya's looks change but she felt more confident in herself, she had bought a new wardrobe, over the summer with her cousin Amber and had bought some very sexy clothes.

Mya loved wearing girly clothes over the summer, they made her feel good, because she was never being judged.

At School Mya opted for baggy clothes and robes to keep her figure hidden since she was constantly judged by others for her blood, she didn't want them judging her body as well, But Hermione was told to bring her new clothes to school so there was no avoiding any oncoming insults now.

The past 2 days were quiet, Mya (I'm calling Hermione, Mya from now on), and Ginny had not spoken to Ron since he went awol in the heads common room. Mya was glad that Ron was distancing himself from her, he really needed to calm down or he could cause some serious damage.

Ginny no matter how much she tried always ran into Ron at least once in the day, with being siblings and sharing a common room it was hard enough trying to avoid him but when your boyfriend is your brothers best friend, things get complicated.

Ron on the other hand had avoided them both as much as possible, he left the common room when Ginny entered he sat as far away from them both at meal times and he avoided Mya in classes. He had stuck by what he said, calling Ginny and Mya the new Slytherin whores.

He had even gone as far as telling others his own mixed up version of what happened in the heads common room where he looked oh so innocent.

He had told others he had caught Hermione cheating on him with Draco, and Ginny cheating on Harry with Blaise and then Draco tried to attack him but was held back while his sister attacked him and left him in the hospital wing. Of course, he never mentioned the part where he broke Ginny's wrist, shoving her against a wall.

Harry and Luna had spent two days non stop trying to control Ron when Harry couldn't physically restrain Ron anymore Luna took over by trying to calm Ron down, and talk some sense into his thick skull.

Mya was sitting in the Great Hall talking to Ginny; they were eating breakfast quietly, minding their own business.

Ginny looked around the hall a few times when she caught little snippets of people conversations, but when her eyes stopped on the people in question talking they would stop and turn away.

Halfway through breakfast Professor Dumbledore stood up at his podium and addressed the entire Hall. The hall went quiet and every set of eyes was transfixed on the headmaster.

" Now, before classes begin, I would like to introduce you to one of our not so new students, who has been hiding for the past few days." Dubledore said smiling.

When he looked around and chuckled at all the confused faces he continued.

" One of our seventh years, found out she was adopted recently and there was a glamour charm placed on her, which has now been removed. Now I would like to welcome Ms. Hermione Granger.

Who shall be called Mya Dupree, from now onwards."

When Dumbledore finished most of the hall was standing trying to get a look at the Gryffindor table and see what Mya looked like now since Dumbledore did not explain. The only people in the Hall not ogling at her were her fellow Gryffindors and the Professors.

Soon after breakfast was over, Mya and Ginny went their separate ways to class,

Ginny to transfiguration and Mya to potions. Mya tried her hardest to get lost in the crowds leaving the great hall; she didn't want anyone to recognize her.

She walked down to the dungeons quickly so as not to be late for class. Walking she noticed some of the students staring at her oddly, she hated people staring at her but then she remembered most of the students were not present in the great hall during the announcement, so she must look like a complete stranger wondering around these halls.

She arrived outside the dungeons, where she was the first one there, like always. Soon after people started queuing to enter the class, and get this lesson done and over with for the day.

Draco stood near the end of the line with the Slytherins, having not seen Mya he started talking to Blaise. Pansy who was standing close by with her best friend Arietta were listening to Draco and Blaise's conversation and making plans, to get back at the mudblood.

When Draco began talking about Mya, Pansy walked over to him.

" Draco, where's your filthy little mudblood now." She sneered.

" Go away Pansy, and annoy someone else for once." Draco sighed in exasperation.

" Wait till your Father hears about this, disgracing the Malfoy name, with a Mudblood." Pansy spat.

" Where were you at breakfast Pansy." Blaise, Qoestioned with a smirk.

" Never mind Zabini, I had business to attend to." Said Pansy.

" Wait till my Father hears about what Parkinson." Draco spat.

" You and that Mudblood, I have already owled your father." Pansy said, and walked off leaving Draco looking smug.

Pansy had missed the announcement at breakfast she did not know Hermione Granger muggleborn, was really Mya Dupree Pureblood.

She could go tell his father all she wanted, not that he believed she did. Draco knew she was terrified of his father, and rightly so.

" Why didn't you tell her about Hermione, well Mya." Blaise asked curiously.

" I want to see her and my fathers reactions when they finally do find out, that's if she really did tell my father, and anyways it's non of her business." Draco stated smugly.

Potions had started and Professor Snape was as cruel as ever to Harry and Ron, though he had eased down on Mya, but only slightly.

" Today, we will be brewing polyjuice potion, it is a long and complex potion that can be easily foiled, causing an explosion. If there are any mistakes you will be given Detention with me for the rest of the year, is that clear." Snape drawled to the class.

" Ms. Dupree can you please tell me the use of the Polyjuice potion." Snape sneered, she was sure he knew it was she who stole from his private stores in second year.

" The Polyjuice potion is designed to change a persons appearance completely. By adding a small amount of the person you wish to turn into, into the potion you will be able to take their full appearance for exactly one hour. The polyjuice potion is also used for cross gender transformations, but not animal transformations." Mya said in one breath, when she finished Snape simply glared at her and said " 5 points to Gryffindor."

To say Mya and the rest of Gryffindor were shocked, was an understatement, they could not believe Snape would willingly give Gryffindor points.

The rest of the class passed as normal without many interruptions from other students.

Most were whispering about the new girl, and who she was. Mya was starting to wonder how many people even showed up for breakfast this morning, there seemed to be a lot at the time, but now she was not so sure.

After classes were over Pansy, and Arietta went back to the Slytherin common room to finish their plans, to destroy Hermione and Draco's relationship.

Pansy had even gone as far as to ask Ron for his help in destroying Mya.

They spent the whole night in the room of requirement planning what they would to do the Mudblood.

Ron had not yet mentioned, Hermione being adopted, since he had reverted to calling her a mudblood in passing, knowing full well she had purer blood than he, and he thought she deserved to be called a Mudblood since she grew up as a muggle no matter what her blood was, she would always be a Mudblood to him.

Ron had agreed willingly and within the next few hours, there were obscene rumors going around the school about both Mya and Ginny being Slytherins whores, and cheating on Ron.

So naturally, everything was blown out of proportion and they were now the most hated girls in the school.

Break Break

Saturday- time to meet the parents.

In the two days that the rumors had been going around no one in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff were talking to Mya and Ginny.

The Slytherins only spoke to them when they were goading them or insulting them, though none would attempt this while Draco, Blaise, were around.

Mya was a nervous wreck, she was dressed early in the morning and ready before Draco had even gotten out of bed. She was wearing a tight pair of three quarter length jeans, with a Green halter neck, the top had a silver dragon running down the side in Glitter, that was charmed too look like it was breathing fire, but it was only gold and black glitter, with a simple black belt.

She wore silver stilettos and simple silver jewelry, her hair was left down in neat curls, she wore a light, dark green velvet cloak over her clothes, and headed to breakfast.

Upon entering the Great Hall, everyone was staring at her, some shouting catcalls and some wolf whistling, but after glare from various other students, mainly Gryffindors the hall was once again consumed by the silence.

Two hours later Draco groggily heaved himself out of bed, and into the bathroom, when he came downstairs, he found a note on the table from Mya.

Drake,

Gone down to breakfast, parents here soon, everyone going to Hogsmeade, and meet me outside Great Hall after breakfast.

Love, Mya xoxox

Draco headed down to the great Hall where the hall was half empty, many people had already left for Hogsmeade, and others were just waiting for the morning mail to come before leaving.

When Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, he was surprised to see Blaise there.

" What are you doing here, mate." Draco asked.

" Uh, Draco, this came for you today in the mail."

" What is it?" Draco asked.

Blaise handed the envelope to Draco and he turned it over, his mouth dropped open when he seen the Malfoy family crest on the back. Draco never received post from his father, usually his mother, but never once in all seven years has his father written him.

He knew it was his father by the seal; he was the only one in the family to use the Malfoy family seal on letters.

When he opened the letter and scanned through it his face got paler and paler and he finally let out a bitter laugh. People around him, pushed away from him slightly, he looked maddening and evil, laughing with the letter in hand.

Draco,

I have bee informed recently by your fellow housemate Ms. Parkinson, that you have been involved with the Mudblood Granger.

What were you thinking, not only a Mudblood, but Potter's Mudbood, the dark Lord shall not know of this treachery, but cross the line once more Draco, and you will be disowned from the Malfoy inheritance and you will feel the dark Lords wrath, for I will personally hand you over.

You know how we feel about Mudbloods Draco and you will feel the punishments if I find such accusations are true. I will be attending your school, tomorrow morning to see you, and to see for myself whether the accusations are true.

Your Father,

LM

' Only my father could act so formally, when threatening, to hand his only son over to the Dark lord.' Draco thought bitterly.

" What does it say man." Blaise asked leaning over.

" My Father is coming here tomorrow to see me and my girlfriend. It seems our friend Ms. Parkinson has finally gotten the balls to talk to my father." Draco spat vehemently.

" Oh, well I told you to watch out for Pansy, though it wont be too bad Mya's Pureblood."Blasie said hopefully.

" Yeah I know, but we don't need this now were meeting the Dupree's after breakfast." Draco sighed in frustration then stood up and walked away from the Slytherin table and over to the Gryffindor table.

Mya was sitting with Ginny though neither was talking, Mya had been taking her argument with Ron badly, they were best friends once and now they were nothing.

Ron had been spreading vicious rumors about her and his sister, which he had denied being related to, Ginny had threatened to write their mother about what he had done, but nothing fazed him.

When Draco stood in front of the table, there were a few hisses from some of the Gryffindors, but Draco ignored them and walked up to Mya and Ginny.

" Are you ready I need to talk to you about something, before we go to Dumbledore." Draco said.

" Can Ginny come, I don't want to leave her here with them." Mya said glaring at her housemates.

" Ye sure, come on." Draco grabbed Mya and Ginny's hands and dragged them away from the table and into the entrance Hall.

When they were outside, he dragged them up to the Heads dorm, whispered the password "serpents den", and dragged them inside.

When he closed the portrait hole behind him, he began pacing up and down in front of the fire, until Mya stopped him.

" What's wrong Draco." Mya asked concernedly.

" My father." He spat.

" What about him, he hasn't found out has he, your not in trouble are you?" Mya asked hysterically, while Ginny tried soothing her.

" That bitch, Parkinson, wrote my father and told him about us, fortunately she doesn't know about you though, claims she hasn't seen you in days." Draco stated.

" Well has he written back yet? " Ginny asked.

" Yes this morning, he is coming here tomorrow, we don't need this know." Draco spat.

" But there's nothing wrong everyone knows of the relationship between rich purebloods, nothing will happen to you two." Said Ginny.

" Yes, but he knows who she was. That is the problem." Said Draco.

" Oh."

" Well just tell him, you and I got together after you found out I was pureblooded, that should be more in your favor, and he might even overlook the Gryffindor thing." Mya said.

" No it wont, work, don't worry your not in any danger." Draco assured her." Not even my father is dumb enough to cross yours."

Mya raised an eyebrow in question, but Draco simply raised his hand then checked the time.

" Come on were gonna be late meeting your parents, don't want to make a bad first impression." Draco smirked.

Draco and Mya hurried along the corridor leaving Ginny in the heads common room to do whatever she wanted.

Draco ran down the corridors, up and down flights of stairs, around corners and down more corridors dragging Mya behind them.

When they got outside the stone gargoyle, they stopped to fix their clothes and Mya fixed her hair, before they calmly said the password and entered the headmaster's office.

AN: Ok that's it for now, see yall next time when we meet Hermione's Mom an dad and Draco's fave dad Lucy. Xoxoxox review…


	11. Important

**Author's Note**

**Sorry everyone but there will be no updates for a while; my laptop is broken and needs to be sent to the shop to be repaired.**

**I have no idea when it will be fixed or when I will get it back, so I am really sorry.**

**All of my stories will be halted until the problem is fixed. This Author's Note will be placed up in all my stories incase anybody misses it.**

**Onto the Good / Bad news, I have been told that the most time it will take to be fixed, is up to a month maybe two.**

**And now the bad news, since my laptop was on when it crashed the most of my files were deleted from the hard drive and will have to be re done. So there will not be any new posts for at least tree months.**

**Also since I have school starting this Wednesday, so posting will not be frequent.**

**I hope you will continue to read and enjoy my stories, because I will still be writing. Just because I have no Laptop I still have Pen and Paper, If the Elizabethans could do it then so can I. **

**I will continue to write at home and in school and add the chapters when my laptop is fixed. I will also continue to read your reviews and reply to them all, using my school computers.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Stories:**

**1:**** A Werewolves Journey Through Time**

**2:**** Alpha Female**

**3:**** Love or lust**

**4:**** Not So Secret Affairs**

**5:**** Hidden Inheritance**

**Thanks: Mrs.T.Felton**


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**AN: **Chapter 9 here at long last. Sorry about the wait I've had a little case of writer's block since I got my new laptop. Anyway enough excuses here's the chapter hope you enjoy.

Mrs.T.Felton

* * *

**Recap:**

"What's wrong Draco?" Mya asked concernedly.

"My father." He spat.

"What about him, he hasn't found out has he, your not in trouble are you?" Mya asked hysterically, while Ginny tried soothing her.

"That bitch, Parkinson, wrote my father and told him about us, fortunately she doesn't know about you though, claims she hasn't seen you in days." Draco stated.

"Well has he written back yet? " Ginny asked.

"Yes this morning, he is coming here tomorrow, we don't need this know." Draco spat.

"But there's nothing wrong everyone knows of the relationship between rich purebloods, nothing will happen to you two." Said Ginny.

"Yes, but he knows who she was. That is the problem." Said Draco.

"Oh."

"Well just tell him, you and I got together after you found out I was pureblooded, that should be more in your favor, and he might even overlook the Gryffindor thing." Mya said.

"No it wont, work, don't worry your not in any danger." Draco assured her." Not even my father is dumb enough to cross yours."

Mya raised an eyebrow in question, but Draco simply raised his hand then checked the time.

"Come on were gonna be late meeting your parents, don't want to make a bad first impression." Draco smirked.

Draco and Mya hurried along the corridor leaving Ginny in the heads common room to do whatever she wanted.

Draco ran down the corridors, up and down flights of stairs, around corners and down more corridors dragging Mya behind them.

When they got outside the stone gargoyle, they stopped to fix their clothes and Mya fixed her hair, before they calmly said the password and entered the headmaster's office.

* * *

Mya looked around the room carefully taking everything about the room in, at first her eyes landed on Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his large desk, hands folded in front of him and a twinkle in his blue eyes. Mya smiled at her headmaster before her eyes landed on two figures beside his desk a man and a woman both dressed regally in the most expensive looking silks. The woman stood elegantly beside her husband, she had flowing curly black hair to her waist and frighteningly green eye's with pale skin that seemed to glow, she was tall and lithe around 5"9 and had the perfect curves.

The man stood straight backed, he had a powerful stance and still managed to look graceful, his hair was a dark brown with the windswept look, his eyes were a shocking electrical blue.

He had broad shoulders and was about 6"2 in height, his tanned skin a shocking contrast to the pale skin of his wife.

Together they were a very beautiful couple both physically and magically, she could practically feel the magical aura pulsating around them.

Mya felt Draco grab her hand and she jumped slightly and blushed when she realized that she had been staring at them for sometime now. She turned to look at Draco and he smiled encouragingly at her and she stepped forward quietly while Draco stood standing at the door.

Turning to Professor Dumbledore she inclined her head politely with a small bow "Professor Dumbledore." she said politely.

"Mya how are you." He asked smiling completely forgetting the other three guests in the room.

"Fine, considering the circumstances, professor." Mya

"Brilliant my dear, now I would like you to meet your parents Monsieur Jacques and Madame Marie Dupree."

Mya turned her attention back to her biological parents she really didn't know what to say to them after all these years being separated from one another, she finally decided on a feeble,

"Hello"

"Bonjour ma petite, I'm so happy to have finally met you." Her mother spoke softly her French accent laced with British.

"Oui, Mya we have been awaiting our chances to finally meet you and get to know you." Her father said sincerely.

"Mama, papa." Was all Mya said before she rushed forward and enveloped them in a bone crushing hug which they immediately returned.

"I always knew……something was wrong. I never felt….a…..a…..connection with the Grangers, not…..not once in all my……seventeen years." She cried through sobs.

Draco could hear Marie shushing Mya telling her everything would be ok, that they were together again, he was happy to know she had finally found her true family even if she had only found out bout them a few days ago he was just glad to see her happy.

Turning to Dumbledore they shared a knowing smile and left the newly reunited family to talk and catch up for a few moments before interrupting their first ever family moment.

Draco needed to inform the headmaster that his father would be coming to the school tomorrow for a visit, he explained to Dumbledore the sudden interest his father had in his school life was because of Mya who he thought was Hermione.

After explaining everything to the headmaster, he asked what he could do about his father; Dumbledore simply smiled and said we might be seeing him sooner than we thought.

Dumbledore's eyes landed on something behind him and he turned to see the Dupree's laughing and joking together like a real family should be, he smiled sadly at them wishing his own family was half as loving as Mya's was and they only knew Mya for less than an hour.

Mya was laughing and turned around to face the headmaster, when her eyes caught sight of Draco they widened comically in shock at forgetting all about him.

He laughed quietly when he realized why she looked so shocked and raised a delicate eyebrow at her when she rushed over to him and dragged her in front of her new parents smiling sweetly at them.

"Mama, Papa, I know this is sudden since we really only met but I would like you to meet my boyfriend Draco Malfoy." Mya said introducing an extremely nervous Draco.

Draco inclined his head politely in a small bow for common pureblood curtsey.

"Monsieur et Madame Dupree, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said trying to let his nervousness pass.

"Mister Malfoy, I have heard allot about your family over the years." Mr. Dupree said eyeing the young man before him up in suspicion.

"Undoubtedly only the bad sir, but I am not like the rest of my family. I seem to be the proverbial Black sheep as it were; the only one to ever brake tradition and not follow the dark lord." Draco drawled annoyed, he hated when people judged him by his families' reputation and by the look on Mr. Dupree's face he could tell.

"Yes I see where exactly are your alliances for this upcoming war." He asked curiously; by now everybody in the room had stopped to listen to his answer even Mya who had been talking to her mother while her father and boyfriend talked man to man.

"I am neutral sir; I want no part in a war that started before I even came into existence. The only way I would be in this war and take a side is if it directly affected a loved one of mine." Draco said confidently, shocking most of the group except Mya who just beamed at him.

"That is good seeing as the Dupree's are famous for their neutrality in most wars. I am glad we are on the same page as I will not have my daughter involved in this war no matter what. I'm sure you understand the position she would be in considering her importance in pureblood society" He said sternly to Draco.

Before Draco could answer the door to the headmaster's office burst open and in stepped none other than Lucius Malfoy pureblood aristocrat, wearing a long emerald green cloak with his blond hair tied at the nape of his neck, his cane glinting dangerously by his side. Draco's eye's widened a fraction at the sight of his father; he wasn't expecting him to be here until tomorrow night at least. Nobody said a word until Lucius walked toward the headmaster ignoring the other people in the room including his son.

"I wish to speak to my son Dumbledore." Lucius said curtly in a cold tone.

"Lucius, Mr. Malfoy is currently busy at the moment if you could wait a few…." Dumbledore said pleasantly before being cut off.

"I want to speak to him now Headmaster." He said deadly calm.

Jacques stepped forward to Lucius, recognizing him instantly for who he was. He wanted to have a word with the man before he left and took his opportunity now while he had it.

"Mr. Malfoy." Jacques said loudly, making Lucius spin on his heal and come face to face with him.

"Jacques Dupree." Lucius whispered eyes widening, not believing the man was really there in front of him, he immediate schooled his features back to calm and greeted the man before him.

"I see my reputation precedes me. May I ask as to what is so important that you would rudely interrupt my meeting with the headmaster?" He asked calmly with an undertone that promised pain.

"I needed to talk to my son about allegations brought forth against him, claiming he was dishonoring the family name." Lucius said stiffly. "Besmirching our blood with a wretched mud…Muggleborn." He finished sneering.

"I wasn't aware that the Malfoy name could be brought more dishonor than it already has considering your latest pastime." Mya said stepping forward shooting Draco an apologetic look for taking a jab at his family name.

Lucius turned to the new voice and caught sight of the young now woman standing beside Monsieur Dupree, who had a cool look on his face not even acknowledging she had said anything. Lucius glared at her for a few moments before answering her back after realizing nobody was about to reprimand her for the jibe at his families honor.

"Milady, who might you, is to question something as powerful as my family name."

"I am Mya Elizabeth Alexandria Dupree daughter to Jacques and Marie Dupree." She said proudly glaring at him with all the hate she could muster.

"Well I would suggest that you keep out of my business as this is no concern of yours Milady." He said tartly earning a raised eyebrow from Mya who had now taken over the conversation in her father's place not at all afraid or Lucius Malfoy in anyway.

"Well seeing as this concerns my Boyfriend; I'm making it my business." She said taking a step towards him in challenge.

"Mya." Draco said his tone warning her not to provoke his father too much.

"Boyfriend, I was under the impression my son was seeing a filthy Muggleborn, and you a clearly a pureblood considering your Heritage, you must be mistaken." He said turning away from her and back to the headmaster.

"No Mr. Malfoy, that filthy Muggleborn and I are one in the very same. I only recently discovered my heritage for what it was." She said venom laced in her words daring him to call her a Mudblood or something else foul.

The other occupants of the room watched the verbal battle with amusement, Mya was clearly winning but Lucius was not backing down. Jacques and Marie were already proud of her for standing up to Lucius, he was a very influential person in wizarding society and was high up in the Death eaters ranks and he knew his daughter knew this and still stood up to him as if it was nothing but a normal conversation with the next door neighbor.

Stepping in Jacques distracted Lucius before he said anything to his daughter that he might regret later when he is sitting in St.Mungos permanent ward.

"Mya play nice." Marie said from her husband's side still trying to conceal a grin from breaking out on her face.

"Ah Ms. Granger I knew I recognized that tongue." Lucius said snidely ignoring her parents.

"Ms. Dupree to you, Mr. Malfoy, now if you have no more business to attend to considering the allegations against your son is false, would you kindly leave, and I still have some business with my family and the headmaster that needs to be wrapped up." She said with a small mock curtsey towards the Lord of Malfoy manor.

Lucius seemed to look at her for a few seconds really taking her in and everything that she had said to him when he entered the room, and he seemed to hold a new found respect for her and nodded his head in her direction.

"As you wish Ms.Dupree I hope to talk to you again soon. I believe my son is in your capable pureblooded hands for now." He said emphasizing the word pureblood. "Jacques, Marie welcome back to England, Dumbledore." He said nodding at each one as he passed.

"Whipped." Dumbledore whispered to no one in particular.

When Lucius left the room Mya collapsed into one of the armchairs in front of the headmaster's desk and let out a huge sigh. She looked around the room and they all seemed to be looking at her with a shocked expression.

"What? I can hold my own against him you know." Mya said dismissively.

"Thank you Mya." Draco said from the corner nodding his head in gratitude." He wasn't supposed to be here for another day." Draco said.

"What are girlfriends for Draco if not for telling the boyfriends father off." She said chuckling, and then she turned to her father who had cleared his throat from behind her with a large smirk on his face with his wife by his side.

"It seems Mya made an impression on Lord Malfoy, good or bad I cannot tell." Dumbledore chuckled to the group gathered in his office.

Hermione walked over to her mother and father, dragging Draco along with her to finish their conversation that they were so rudely interrupted from when Mr.Malfoy entered.

Unknown to those in the office Professor Dumbledore had to sneak out of his office leaving the newly reunited family to talk and get to know each other on a more personal level without any interruptions.

* * *

After the meeting was over the Dupree's excluding Mya left for their manor with promises to visit again, as long as Mya and Draco would stay over the holidays of course. Mya couldn't have been happier that her parents had accepted her and Draco without much question on Draco's part.

She couldn't wait to go to their manor for the holidays so that they could get to know each other better; after all they did only have two hours or so to talk.

They were heading back to the common room where they had left Ginny just a few hours ago, they were planning to just hang out together until lunch came since it was still a few hours away and she didn't want to face the school yet. Mya knew the whole school knew about her adoption and she was nervous incase they thought badly of her.

Walking carelessly through the halls neither noticed the students hurrying past them sharing odd looks before shrugging and running off to their desired destination.

Minutes later they arrived at the portrait hole, neither had said a word the whole time, Mya was staring straight a head her face scrunched up, deep in thought as she walked. Draco was looking at her worried, she must be thinking about something really important to be this lost in thought since she usually makes a habit of recognizing her surroundings at all times.

'Constant Vigilance' and all that crap she always used to say.

Mya looked up at Draco finally coming out of her trance like state and staring at him; she turned to face him and suddenly pushed him against the wall her body flush against his.

She looked up at him, their body's close together, a solemn look on her face as she stared into his eyes, they were nearly an even match in the height department so had no trouble looking at him face to face. Her head dipped closer to his shocked features, finally he relaxed a little as Mya pressed her lips gently against the corner of his mouth as if teasing him, but he knew better.

"Mya?" He whispered in her ear confused.

"Do you love me?" She breathed against his mouth.

"…." He paused. "Of Course I ….." He started but was interrupted by Mya.

"Your hesitation was answer enough Draco." Was all she said as she smashed her lips against his catching him by surprise?

It didn't take him long to respond before he felt Mya's tongue brush against his lip begging for entrance which he immediately allowed.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and Draco switched positions with Mya pressing her against the wall, with her body placed between his legs her thigh brushing against his throbbing member.

They broke apart suddenly both panting with exhaustion, trying to catch their breaths from the heated kiss they had just shared. Mya was smiling up at him from her position between his legs, Draco was completely confused; first she was questioning his feelings for her and then she kisses him, something was up.

Draco looked at her, her bright blue eyes sparkling with love and admiration, he wished he had said those three words to her sooner but he couldn't no matter how much he loved her thinking it and saying it were two completely different things.

"Thank you Draco." Mya whispered, her lips pressed gently against his neck.

"For what Mya?" He asked confused he thought she would be angry with him.

"For not lying to me, I know you're not ready to say those words and I really love with my entire hearth Draco but I couldn't stand it if you had said the same to me without meaning it." She whispered into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Mya." Draco said as he moved away from her, lifting her chin so their eyes locked together letting him see the tears flow freely and unrestrained from her crystal blue eyes.

"For what Dragon." She asked through a watery chuckle.

"For being you."

* * *

End of the chapter, sorry it's so short I hadn't got allot of time to write it. If the ending seems to horribly ……mushy…… I'm sorry I'm not the romantic type pf girl so I don't really know how these love sick romances go. Though I'm always up for a good challenge so tell me what you think and ill fix it at a later date if it's horrible.

Love Mrs.T.Felton xXx YoU KnOw YoU LoVe Me xXx


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry, long time no see eh? Well I have been spending more time writing my Naruto Fics lately and have been slightly ignoring the Harry Potter, but that won't happen anymore I hope lol. Anyway here you go….. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Mya?" He whispered in her ear confused.

"Do you love me?" She breathed against his mouth.

"…." He paused. "Of Course I ….." He started but was interrupted by Mya.

"Your hesitation was answer enough Draco." Was all she said as she smashed her lips against his catching him by surprise?

It didn't take him long to respond before he felt Mya's tongue brush against his lip begging for entrance which he immediately allowed.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and Draco switched positions with Mya pressing her against the wall, with her body placed between his legs her thigh brushing against his throbbing member.

They broke apart suddenly both panting with exhaustion, trying to catch their breaths from the heated kiss they had just shared. Mya was smiling up at him from her position between his legs, Draco was completely confused; first she was questioning his feelings for her and then she kisses him, something was up.

Draco looked at her, her bright blue eyes sparkling with love and admiration, he wished he had said those three words to her sooner but he couldn't no matter how much he loved her thinking it and saying it were two completely different things.

"Thank you Draco." Mya whispered, her lips pressed gently against his neck.

"For what Mya?" He asked confused he thought she would be angry with him.

"For not lying to me, I know you're not ready to say those words and I really love with my entire hearth Draco but I couldn't stand it if you had said the same to me without meaning it." She whispered into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Mya." Draco said as he moved away from her, lifting her chin so their eyes locked together letting him see the tears flow freely and unrestrained from her crystal blue eyes.

"For what Dragon." She asked through a watery chuckle.

"For being you."

* * *

**Later that day:**

Dinner was an interesting event. Not only was Mya and Ginny still hated by all Gryffindor for associating with Slytherin's they were now eating their meals at the Slytherin table. Harry being the supportive boyfriend and knowing Mya and Ginny had not done anything wrong stood by Ginny and never judged her decisions to sit with the Slytherin's.

Mya was sitting close to Draco, they had both finished their meals early, and now she was sitting with quill and parchment in hand going over funeral arrangements for her adoptive parents.

She wanted everything to be perfect for their send off, and since they were both an only child with deceased parents there were no close relatives she could think of inviting.

Mya wanted the funeral to be a small occasion knowing her parents hated big parties and were quite reclusive people. After she had ordered the casket, booked the church and ordered the flowers, she needed to arrange where her parent's bodies would be laid to rest.

They were currently in St.Mungos mortuary awaiting her arrival to collect their bodies for burial and she needed them brought to a muggle funeral home before the burial.

Scratching off names from the lists of graveyards Mya sighed, she just wanted to get this over and done with, and say her goodbyes. After just finding out your parents are dead and that they're not really your parents but adoptive parents, Mya was completely fed up. Everywhere she went people would hiss and whisper about her and Ginny and how they betrayed Ron.

There were some vicious rumors going around, one of the most recent being that Ron had caught both Mya and Draco in bed together after Mya had refused him.

Looking around the hall Mya's eyes landed on Ron who was wrapped around Lavender as she comforted him, feeding him bits of food. Rolling her eyes she sighed "Typical." Ron was always one for lapping up the attention and he wasn't half doing it this time.

Turning her attention to Draco she smiled at him, he was the only one apart from Harry, Blaise and Ginny that seemed to be there for her. Everything just seemed to go down hill since her parents died. Now she was determined to get to know her new parents and spend as much time as she could with them.

After the long talk she and Draco had with her parents earlier in the day Mya finally realized why her adoptive parents always insisted on taking holidays in France and learning the language fluently. It had been the only request left by her true parents, that she knew how to speak French fluently. The skill had come in handy especially when she wanted to talk to Draco without anyone listening in. She was surprised to find out that Draco spoke the language fluently and was even more surprised that his family originated from France.

Staring at Draco as he crossed out a few things and re wrote details for the funeral down. She poked him in the side to get his attention, but when he simply continued writing she nudged him with her elbow inconspicuously. Groaning he turned to Mya who had a hand over her mouth stifling a laugh, turning back to his work he ignored her. If she was going to act like a child then let her.

"Draco?" she called but he still ignored her, now nursing the pain in his side.

"Draco?"

"Draco!"

"What is it Mya." Draco asked annoyed.

"I can't remember, sorry." Hermione said through her laughter.

Giving her an odd look he struck up a conversation with Blaise and Ginny who sat across from him, occasionally throwing a glance at Mya to make sure she was ok.

Dinner was nearly over and Mya and Ginny were bored, so they decided to head up to the heads Dorm for a girl's night in. They both really needed something to cheer them up a bit, after informing the boys they agreed that Blaise could crash at Draco's room as well so neither of them would be bored the whole evening.

Standing up both Ginny and Mya caught the cautious glances people were sending them, standing up to their full height they brushed the looks off ignoring the idiots stupid enough to believe the rumors in the first place.

Ginny stepped away from the table waiting on Mya as she kissed Draco goodbye, seeing them in a passionate lip lock Ginny rolled her eyes and tapped Mya on the shoulder to get her attention away from the gorgeous man in front of her. When Mya simple shrugged her off Ginny wrapped her hand around her friends wrist and proceeded to drag her away letting her friends loud protests fall on deaf ears. As they left the great hall Ginny turned around to throw a glare at Draco only to see him laughing at her.

Huffing in indignation Ginny dragged her friend all the way down to the kitchen's to ask the elves for some food, for their girl's night in. They stocked up on every type of junk food imaginable and headed up to the heads dorm arms laden with food. With the whole night to themselves and Blaise staying with Draco to keep him occupied and out of Trouble the Girls had one hell of a night ahead of them.

* * *

"Rise, Lucius." A voice asked from a large thrown encompassed in darkness. "What news have you got for me?"

"My Lord it seems that the allegation's against my son were only partially true." Lucius explained slowly eyes firmly on the ground.

"Explain." The voice hissed.

"The girl that he is currently dating was indeed the same mudblood, but she only discovered her true heritage for what it was mere days ago, and it seems she's from a very powerful pureblood family."

"And what side of the war will they be showing their allegiance Lucius?"

"They are all neutral my Lord, and have been for centuries, it's the Dupree's my Lord."

"Ah, as in Jacques Dupree?" The voice asked curiously.

"The very same."

"Well no matter as long as they stay Neutral then my plans can go as decided. No longer will Voldemort and Dumbledore rule the Wizarding world."

"Of Course my Lord." Lucius said bowing respectfully.

"Leave me, and keep your eyes and ears open for anything of use."

Bowing one more time Lucius left the chamber, robes billowing behind him. He had a report to make, and Voldemort did not like being kept waiting. Moving through the huge manor he came to the apparition spot and appatated away to Voldemort's strong hold to give his report.

Making his way to yet another dark Chamber tonight he knocked on the door before bowing deeply and standing to face a tall man with blood red eyes.

"Everything is going to plan My Lord, it was just as you thought."

* * *

Up in the room of requirement were three people crowded around a large steaming cauldron. They were all whispering furiously as they argued over plans they thought would cause the most damage and how they should be deployed. Two Girls and a boy all conspirators in a hair brained scheme to keep to people apart for their own selfish reasons, and so far all attempts to separate the pair had gone unnoticed. Ron wanted Mya for himself and Pansy wanted Draco, after all they were meant to be together and anyone who thought differently will need to be dealt with.

"When will the potion be ready?" Arietta asked agitatedly.

"It will be ready when it's ready Arietta, Potions take time and if we get this one wrong it could explode." Pansy sneered at her only friend, before turning to Ron. "Remember what you have to do after you get Granger, the Dark Lord wishes and bring her to him so he can get some information out of her."

"Then will she be given to me." Ron asked sneering. "If I can't have the mudblood no one can!"

"Yes when the Dark Lord is finished wit her she will be obliviated and bound to you. In exchange for your loyal service that is, remember that Weasley." Pansy said

"Yeah, Yeah I remember Parkinson, no need to remind me." Ron snapped angrily.

Arietta shook her head angrily, she was really getting sick of these two, and how couldn't they see they were perfect for each other. Sighing she resigned herself to sitting and watching the two bicker. They had all gotten closer in their plans to destroy Draco and the mudblood, and Ron had decided that if wanted to keep Mya his for good he would need to contact the dark Lord and ask for help. Though help from the dark lord came at a price and that price just happened to be Ron's undying Loyalty. Too bad he didn't know what he was getting himself in for.

* * *

The sun was shinning into the Heads common room through the gap in the curtains, and directly onto the faces of two girls lying precariously, over the sides of the chairs they were occupying.

Mya was spread out on the couch with one side of her body hanging off, as if she were about to fall, her curly black hair splayed out behind her in an elegant fan. Her pajama shorts ridding up her thigh from moving around in her sleep and her top had slipped off her shoulder revealing creamy skin. Ginny on the other hand was curled up into a ball on one of the other chairs, her hair in a messy knot atop her head with a few strands of hair falling into her eyes. Ginny was dressed in a pale pink silk nightgown that she had gotten from Hermione for her birthday and was hiked up around her waist.

A few stray rays of light shinning in covered Ginny's face waking her from her sleep, looking around dazedly she realized it was only the light and threw a pillow over her head to try to go back to sleep, she didn't have classes yet so she could go back to sleep for at least a little while.

A knock from the portrait hole brought Ginny back to the land of the conscious and she groaned before heaving herself up off the chair and over to open the door. When she pulled the portrait open it was to reveal, Draco and Blaise looking awake and refreshed and ready to begin the day.

Glaring at the two Slytherin's she muttered "Prats!" Then turned around and went back to the chair she had slept on and curled back up ready to go back to sleep. The two Slytherin's chuckled before letting themselves in and walking over to where they had seen Ginny disappear, When they seen Ginny curled up on the chair they looked over to the couch to see Mya still fast asleep.

Smiling lightly Blaise sat himself on the empty chair closest to Ginny while Draco skulked over to where his sleeping girlfriend was asleep. Leaning down he blew in her ear making her shift in her sleep but not wake her up. Laughing he conjured a feather and started tickling her with it, but all she did was bat it away. Finally leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead, nose and then her lips making her stir. Applying more pressure to the kiss, he slipped his tongue out running it across her lip asking for entrance; unconsciously she opened her mouth and kissed him back.

Chuckling Draco pulled back just in time to see her eyes open and the smile on her face. She felt him lean down kissing her again, she closed her eyes to enjoy her wake up call before she felt him try to pull away, to comfortable she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her, so that they were both lying on the couch. Staring into each other's eyes all time seemed to stop, nothing seemed to matter as they laid there together there friends forgotten all that mattered was that they were together and well. A cough from behind brought them back to the fact they were both in a very compromising position and there two friends were both staring at them with smirks adorning their faces.

"You know you missed breakfast and its eight o clock, classes start at nine sharp." Draco said smirking down at his girlfriend.

Gasping in horror Mya and Ginny scrambled up, Mya pushing Draco off her and onto the floor with a crash. Ignoring Blaise's laughter and Draco's indignant shout, they ran upstairs and into the bathroom slamming the door behind them. Draco and Blaise looked at each other when they noticed that both girls had disappeared into the bathroom at the same time. Curious Blaise turned to Draco.

"Hey Draco isn't there only one shower?"

"Yep"

"And didn't they just go into the bathroom together, as in at the same time."

"Yup"

"Doesn't that mean both of them will have to share a shower, naked?" Blaise asked smirking at his friend's obliviousness.

"Yes, wait! Mya!"

* * *

Walking into the entrance Hall and towards the great hall to see if they could grab a late breakfast before classes started, was Draco, Mya, Blaise and Ginny. When the Great Hall came into view they could see Harry standing outside waiting for Ginny who ran forward to embrace her boyfriend. Bidding them goodbye Mya, Draco and Blaise made their way over to the Slytherin table so that Mya could get a little breakfast in before classes started. First class of the day was double potions with the Gryffindor's so Hermione and Draco had their first class together.

When breakfast was over they made their way towards the dungeons for potions where they waited outside for Professor Snape to allow them into the class room. It wasn't long before the entireties of the student's were waiting patiently for their professor to arrive and begin the lesson. No sooner than the last person arrived did Snape swoop down on the class robes billowing out behind him as he banged the door open. Scuttling into the classroom everyone moved to their assigned seats and waited for instructions; since none of them were dumb enough to get on Snape's bad side intentionally they stayed quiet.

Eyeing them carefully Snape put them in pairs and set them to work on a simple healing draught. Watching them run around the classroom trying to gather the ingredients and get their potions done as quickly as possible, so they could leave, he smirked. His favorite part about being a teacher was the fact that he could torture his student's, since they were all too scared to report any type of verbal abuse to the Headmaster or indeed even their head of house. Swooping around the classroom one more time his eyes landed on the unusual pair of Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, both of which were huddled together over a piece of parchment and Quill slowly adding ingredients into the cauldron for appearances sake.

Moving closer to their cauldron, he peered inside examining the potion, as well as taking a brief look at the parchment. When he got a clear view, his eyebrows creased in confusion when he noticed it was blank. Pansy and Ron had not yet noticed their professor in front of them and continued to write on the blank parchment. Watching carefully he noticed how the words disappeared as soon as the word was written. Reaching over he snatched the parchment out from under their noses causing the two students to shout out in indignation. Looking it over, both back and front he tapped it with his wand, whispering. Ron and Pansy were looking nervously at their professor, by now they had attracted the attention of the whole class who were waiting in apprehension to see what would happen.

Tapping the page one more time Severus smirked and said three small words "Reveal, your secrets." With that said the page burst with ink, spreading all over the parchment revealing small words scribbled all over the page. Reading it over he realized it was a potion, looking back to his students with an eyebrow raised and glare in place he questioned them.

"10 Points from Slytherin and 20 from Gryffindor." Snape hissed.

"But, Sir what for, we haven't…" Ron shouted outraged.

"Then what is this? Perhaps you were merely wasting my time, using my potions class as an opportunity to brew illegal potions? Hmm?"Snape asked silkily.

"We don't know what you mean Professor." Pansy said quietly.

"Perhaps Ms. Parkinson, if you removed the glamour from your cauldron then you would realize what I mean." He sneered tapping said cauldron with his wand revealing a shimmering silver liquid.

"Do you take me for a fool?" He shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. "Both of you Detention for one week with me, you'll be scrubbing cauldrons till your fingers bleed" Snape yelled before turning on his heel parchment still in hand.

Seeing the whole class staring he shouted for them all to continue their work, luckily his little charade had distracted the two numbskulls enough to make them forget about the parchment he had taken on them. They apparently would not realize for another moment or so since they were still sitting ram rod straight in there chairs not moving a singly muscle.

Reading over the potion, he stared at the ingredients curiously, all the ingredients were very rare and from what he could tell from the first glance it was similar to the Amortia love potion. Though some of the ingredients would cancel out the love affect, they were replaced with others, to cause uncontrollable lust.

From what he could guess just looking at the ingredients, the potion would cause negative feelings towards the one person they are closest too, while replacing them with positive feeling towards the one chosen by the person who administered the potion. Casting a side long glance towards two groups inconspicuously, the first being the perpetrators Pansy and Ron, while the second being Mia and Draco. He knew it would cause some trouble with the two currently dating but not as much as was currently suspected. If he was right in the purpose of the potion it will have to be reported to the headmaster along with a warning of safety towards his two best potion's students.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I needed to help an old lady find her rabbit and then I got lost on the path of life where i saw a black cat, so i had to take a detour, which is why i couldn't update( anybody think that sounds familiar, come on Naruto fans lol) **

**Anyway I know it ended abruptly but I think the end was a little bit pointless, I was trying to make it longer with absolutely no Idea what I was writing. **

**Anyway Review. (Cookies for those who review) (Extra cookies for all Naruto Fan's)**

**Mrs.T.Felton xxx**


	14. ADOPTION!

**ADOPTION**

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in what has probably been years but I had planned to.**

**I'm not using that as an excuse. I am putting this fic up for adoption along with a few others. **

**The reason being that my computer was recently wiped and I have nothing left, no notes, or anything else in which to complete the fics. **

**Since the fics were left un attended for so long I can't continue from memory.**

**This notice will be removed in two days time. If you want to adopt a**

**Fic that has this notice then PM me to let me know. You will have to take the current chapters from this site thought because as I said I have nothing on my own computer.**

**Until then, **

**Ja ne,**

**Mrs.**


End file.
